Escape
by DreamxXxStealer
Summary: Originally from the Slums, Raine is struggling to adjust to her new lifestyle as a Turk. How will she deal with a family member she never knew she had and a hero who is clueless to human affection? Eventual RenoxCloud, based on Advent Children. M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is all pretty much out of my own head, just using bits and pieces from ACC and occasionally FF7 games. It's similar to one I've tried (and failed) before, but I've decided to do it anyway, just with some adjustments...**

**Warnings for the fic: language (of course, Reno comes with his own warning...as does my Raine :D), smut (^_^) and violence. **

**I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters apart from Raine...God knows what would happen if I did...**

* * *

><p>"<em>OUCH!" <em>I scream, feeling a fist hit my nose. I'm thankful it doesn't break, but it still hurts. A lot. I glare up at the filthy boys standing over me. "Jeez, don't ya have any respect? I'm a girl for cryin' out loud!"

"You're a dirty slut," one of the boys sneers. "And you steal."

"So what? We all do – we have to." I glare venomously, choosing to ignore the 'slut' comment. "Unless you've forgotten, we're in the Slums 'ere mate. You wanna live, you gotta steal."

"But you stole from us."

I spit at the boys. "I didn't, you fuckin' bastards."

One of them laughs as I get another punch for my answer, in the gut this time. I double over, trying to breathe. I act it up, pretending to crumple to the floor. If I've learnt anything from my life, it's that playing dead almost always works. It has the effect I wanted: the boys cackle and run off. I straighten up with difficulty, holding a hand gingerly over my nose as I start walking away, wincing.

_Stupid liars, _I rage, kicking a crushed can out of my path. _Always settin' me up for stuff I didn't do... well I'll show them...one day._ I pay no attention to where I'm walking, kicking angrily at anything that gets in the way. _One day I'm gonna get them so bad they're gonna wish they'd—_

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a loud voice interrupts my fit of anger. I stop abruptly, narrowly avoiding walking into someone.

"Sorry," I mutter, trying to edge past them. A hand shoots out and grabs my shoulder. I look up sharply, expecting one of the boys back, or some adult accusing me of stealing - _again_. Then I see the black blazer and EMR. My eyes widen and I freeze before slowly raising my eyes to his face. The blood slithers out of my face at the sight of the Turk who has hold of me, and my heart begins to pound erratically.

_Oh _crap_, I'm in trouble._

"Hey, hey, hey! Where d'you think you're going?" he asks, keeping a firm hold on me as I try to leg it. I struggle desperately, wanting to be as far away from him as possible, as fast as possible, but he keeps a strong grip that I can't break. At least he doesn't use the EMR hanging from his other wrist. Thank Gaia for small mercies.

"I haven't done anythin', I don't know anythin', lemme go!" I shriek, loud enough for the Turk to wince.

"Not so loud, yo. I don't want to go deaf." Something in the Turk's voice makes me stop and really look. Unlike most of the Turks, this one isn't neatly dressed: his shirt is untucked and open at the collar, his blazer unzipped. His goggles are pushed up onto his forehead. He is grinning at me, bright red hair falling into his eyes. "Well, hello there. Nice to see you've stopped squirming."

"What d'ya want?" I ask, caught off guard by his lazy drawl of a voice. "I haven't done nothin'," I say again, worried. He laughs.

"I know you haven't," he says, loosening his grip on my shoulder and adds, "I saw you earlier."

My face grows hot. "Wh-what?"

"Those kids beating you up." He frowns, but his face doesn't seem to go completely serious. I wonder briefly if it ever does. "What did you do, dump one of 'em?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No! No, they...they said I stole from 'em. Which I didn't," I add quickly, afraid that he will take it that way.

"Nah, course not." The Turk shakes his head, his smile returning. "We know that."

"We?" I repeat, starting to feel scared again. "Who's 'we'?"

I really don't like the way the Turk grins at me, as if I'm stupid. I scowl and jerk away quickly, catching the Turk by surprise. I start running, glancing behind me to see if I'm being followed – and smack hard into another Turk. I rebound and fall on my backside painfully. Wincing, I stare up at the new one, disbelief and anger mixing.

"You _gotta_ be kiddin' me."

"Not kidding, yo," says the red-headed Turk, sounding on the verge of laughter as I jump up and try to dodge past the other one – and end up getting picked up and slung over his shoulder for my troubles.

"Hey! Lemme _go_ you creep! Fuckin' Turk!" I screech into my captor's ear, kicking his chest and pounding his back with no effect whatsoever. "What the hell, huh? Kidnappin' people now? What's wrong with you, huh?"

"She's loud," the Turk holding me mutters to his companion. "Reminds me of you, Reno."

I twist my head to look at the other Turk furiously. "Reno, huh? Well, Reno, get this idiot to put me the fuck down or I'm gonna bite him."

The red-headed Turk bursts into laughter as I glare at him. The man holding me doesn't make a sound, but his grip on me tightens slightly. When The red-head finally regains some semblance of calm, he nods to the other Turk.

"C'mon, let's take her back to Tseng."

I swear loudly as I'm carried towards a chopper. "No way! Hell no am I going with you!_ Let. Me. GO_!"

But no matter how much I shout, swear, kick or bite, the Turk refuses to let me go. Of all the people watching – and that is a grand total of four, one of them a kid – not one offers help. _Well, that's the Slums for ya, _I think sourly. I'm bundled unceremoniously into the chopper, and the red-headed Turk – Reno – quickly starts it up, taking off before I can struggle free. When we are too high for me to jump out without at least severely hurting or killing myself, the Turk lets me go.

"What's goin' on here?" I demand once I've been released. I glare at the back of Reno's head, since the other Turk doesn't answer me. "Oi, ginger. Where are ya takin' me, huh?"

Reno glances back at me, an amused smirk on his face. "Don't think I've ever been called ginger before, yo."

I scowl. "Fuck you then."

He just laughs and turns back to the flight controls. I throw myself onto the floor, crossing my arms and legs and – for lack of a better word – sulk. I don't like the other Turk's silence, or the way he never takes his glasses off. It's creepy. After a while, I just watch Reno flying the chopper. Despite my annoyance, I'm fascinated. I've always wanted to learn how to fly one, but being a kid from the Slums, I can't. In spite of myself, I find the way Reno flies the chopper so effortlessly quite awesome.

"So, what's your name?" he calls back suddenly, surprising me.

"Don't you know it?" I retort. "I thought Turks knew everythin'."

Reno laugh. "Nah, not everything. So, your name?"

I stay silent for long enough that Reno glances back at me. "Raine," I say sullenly, looking away from him.

Reno nods. "Cool name yo."

My lips twitch. Not quite a smile – I never smile, never have a good reason to. But Reno notices, and a full blown grin spreads across his face, much to my annoyance.

"Wey-hey, we have a break-through!" he crows and I poke my tongue out at him, not caring that it's childish. I turn my attention to the silent Turk. He doesn't look at me, despite me staring at him. He is dressed typical Turk, neater than his partner (that's what I assume Reno is anyways). His eyes are hidden behind the dark glasses, and I really don't like that I can't see his expression.

"You're creeping me out," I say bluntly, hoping to provoke him into talking. It doesn't work: he just smiles humourlessly without looking at me. I push my bottom lip out. "_Duuuude_. Talk."

"Why?" he says slowly, and I grin triumphantly.

"Ahaha! You talked!"

The Turk raises an eyebrow and looks toward Reno. "Are you sure she's not some sort of long lost relative of yours Reno? She's got your level of immaturity about right."

"Haven't got any fuckin' relatives, idiot," I snarl, good mood gone, giving him my best glare. "That's why I'm in the Slums on my own."

There is a silence, then, "Got the language too."

Reno tries unsuccessfully to smother a laugh as I start cursing the Turks using every name under the sun – and a lot that probably aren't heard outside the Slums. I slowly fall silent as the gravity of the situation suddenly dawns on me. _Oh Gaia, I'm stuck in a chopper with two Turks. Oh CRAP I'm gonna die._

"Just...just tell me somethin'," I say shakily, looking at my hands. "Are you gonna kill me?"

Another half smothered laugh from Reno. "Course we're not gonna kill you, kid. We're not the soulless bastards we're made out to be."

I raise my eyes to look at Reno sarcastically. "That makes me feel _sooooo_ much better. And I am _not_ a kid."

"Well I suppose eighteen isn't a kid," he agrees peaceably, "but you do look younger."

I gape at the back of Reno's head. "How the hell –?"

"I'm good at guessing ages," Reno says, sounding slightly smug. "And I guessed right. Even though you look like a twelve year old."

"Oh shut up." I know I look younger than eighteen – it's quite useful if I need the sympathy factor. But I never liked people pointing it out. I squint at Reno suspiciously. "How much do you actually know about me, huh?"

Reno is silent, although I'm not sure whether it's in avoidance of my question or the fact that we seemed to be landing. I tense, ready to run at any moment. Unfortunately, the silent Turk second guessed me and had moved right behind me. He takes hold of my arm as the chopper touches down, so my escape plan is ruined. I'm half led, half dragged off the chopper, Reno trying not to laugh at the outraged expression on my face.

"Hey, Rude, I think she likes you."

"Like _hell_ I do," I snap, trying yet again to pull away. I'm being led through a building with lots of corridors, and I don't like it. It's too claustrophobic, even for me. And I'm used to living in the Slums. "Where are you takin' me?"

"To Tseng," Reno says, grinning at me. "We've got a sort of...proposition for you, yo."

My heart sinks about a million miles. "I'm not goin' back, am I?" I say quietly, looking down at the floor. No one answers me, so I assume they either didn't hear or care. I finally give up struggling and follow meekly, feeling my last traces of hope quickly fading. _Kidnapped by Turks. Probably gonna be in some sort of experiment or somethin', like those SOLDIER guys Denzel told me about before... _Another almost-smile tugs at my mouth at the thought of the little orphan. I know he's been taken in by Cloud Strife, everyone's hero. Haven't seen him much since then, but I'd been quite friendly with him before. He'd told me all about the SOLDIER experiments. I shudder violently. _Hell no am I letting' them experiment on me – not without a fight!_

Just as I have made up my mind to try for another escape, we stop. Reno knocks on the door and opens it. The silent Turk – 'Rude' sounds about right – pushes me ahead of him into the room beyond. I stumble slightly and turned to glare at the two of them.

"Nice," I snap, not aware of the other people in the room at that point. "Why don't ya just shove me into the damn –"

Someone clears their throat subtly and I freeze, slowly turning my head to look behind me. I groan quietly. More bloody Turks. _This just isn't my day._

"Well done, Reno," says one of the men, sounding slightly sarcastic. "You got her here in one piece."

"Shut up." Reno rolls his eyes. "I've never failed yet, Tseng, and I ain't planning on it anytime soon."

Tseng smiles at me. "Hello Raine, nice to finally meet you."

I glower, anger back full force now. "Oh, so you know my name. Brilliant. Were you lyin' then, Reno?" I say, shooting a black look at him. He shrugs.

"I didn't get told your name, yo. Just a description."

"Hmph." I turn back to Tseng. "What the fuck do ya want with me, huh?"

For a moment, Tseng looks taken aback. The other one laughs quietly.

"I think we've found Reno's long-lost little sister," he says, obviously hoping for a reaction from Reno. He gets one from me instead – two fingers. "Oh, most definitely. I wonder how else she's like Reno?"

"Vincent," Tseng says, frowning. "A little courtesy, please."

Vincent salutes – a little mockingly I thought – and stayed silent, watching me with shadowed eyes. I feel a shiver run down my spine as I meet his gaze. There is something not quite right about this guy. It looks like he's pondering whether or not to eat me alive. _Why are all the Turks so creepy? _I think to myself, examining him out of the corner of my eye. _Actually... is he even a Turk? He looks different. No suit._

"I must apologise for the impromptu pick-up, Raine," Tseng says sincerely, interrupting my thoughts. "But it seemed like the situation was getting a little out of hand. We were planning on waiting until you were older to contact you, but you seemed to be gaining a lot of enemies where you were, so I thought it'd be in your best interests to get out of there as soon as possible."

I gape. "You what?"

"Sorry," Tseng says, smiling. "I forgot to mention we've been monitoring you for a while now."

"The fuck?" I say angrily, feeling heat rise in my face. "You've been spyin' on me?"

"We have." Tseng is utterly unashamed, which makes me even angrier. I narrow my eyes and clench my fists.

"Hey, Reno, mind if I borrow your EMR for a second?"

Reno starts laughing, as does the creepy non-Turk, Vincent. Tseng can't stop a smile as I stand fuming.

"I wasn't kiddin'."

"I'm sure you weren't," Tseng says, nodding slightly. "And you have every reason to be angry, but before you go berserk with Reno's EMR, I'd like to ask you to consider something."

My anger recedes somewhat, curiosity getting the better of me. "Consider what?"

Tseng looks pointedly at Reno, who is still sniggering. "If you don't mind, Reno."

"Sorry, yo." He shuts up. Tseng looks back at me very seriously.

"How would you like to become a Turk, Raine?"

I stare at him, shocked into silence. I can't believe what I've just been asked - my mind refuses to process it into anything logical. Because there is no way I was just asked to become a Turk. Not me, no way. Tseng must have made some sort of mistake; got the wrong person. Why would he ask me?

"Raine?" Vincent asks quietly, his expression carefully blank. "You know you don't have to."

"Vincent, I think you should leave now," Tseng says pleasantly, but I can hear the underlying irritation in his voice. Vincent raises an eyebrow at the Wutanese man but says nothing as he stalks past me to the door and vanishes. I blink, still in shock.

"I think..." I say slowly. "That you just asked me to be a Turk."

"I did," Tseng says, a confused frown on his face. "Do you have an answer?"

"I don't fuckin' know, do I?" I cry, throwing my hands into the air. "I've just been dragged from the closest thing I have to a home. I've been given no explanation as to what the fuck I'm even doin' 'ere. I don't even know how the hell you know my name and where I was - _and I don't like it. _I don't like the fact that you creeps have been followin' me around for Gaia knows how long, and I really don't like the fact that you just expect me to jump at the chance to be part of the company that screwed the rest of us over!" I pause, breathing hard, very aware of the heavy silence around me. But I can't stop, I blunder on recklessly. "I'm eighteen. I'm barely a legal adult, and you're askin' me to be a fuckin' _Turk_? What kind of heartless bastard _does_ that, huh? Well?"

Tseng looks very surprised. He blinks and averts his eyes, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "It wasn't my decision, Raine."

"Then who the fuck is it?" I spit, clenching my fists. "Cos whoever it is, I'm gonna kick their face in."

A snort of laughter from behind me earns a glare from Tseng. I am silently glad that Reno obviously isn't as uptight as the rest of them, but I'm still supremely pissed. The silence stretches on for about a minute before I sigh and drag a hand through my tangled, waist length hair. Part of my mind tells me I seriously need to find a hair brush. Then that leads me to another train of thought that I didn't want to go down, but makes me pause and really _think_. I've just been offered a job - a well paid job. A chance to escape from the Slums for good. Even if it's for a company I hate, it's a very, very good opportunity for me. I half turn to look behind me at Reno.

"Can I have a minute to think this over?" I ask quietly. I'm not sure why I'm asking Reno. Maybe it's just because he's not as creepy as the other two. "Please?"

Reno glances past me at Tseng, who must have nodded because Reno then nods to me. "Sure. You wanna go outside?"

After a brief hesitation I nod. Reno opens the door and I walk slowly out of the room. He follows me, which annoys me until he shuts the door and turns to me with a small smile.

"You okay kid?"

"Not really," I say morosely. "I mean, would you be in my position?"

Reno scratches the back of his neck, looking a little awkward. "Uhh, actually, I have been in your position. Like, almost exactly."

"Huh?" I stare at Reno incredulously, not quite grasping his meaning. "What d'you mean?"

Reno half grinned. "I lived in the Slums as a kid too. Got picked up, like you, but I'd always wanted to be a Turk. So, I said yes straight away." He sighed. "I've never regretted it much, until..."

I nod slowly, understanding what he is talking about. I couldn't help the resentment I felt towards Shinra - after all, the company destroyed a lot of lives through its actions; Sephiroth didn't do so much damage without a head start in my opinion - but I could see the sense in me working for them, if only for a little while, just to get somewhere in life. Not a lot of kids from the Slums got a chance like this. I say as much to Reno, and he smiles and nods.

"You got that right, yo."

"So..." I think for a moment. "D'you think I should?"

Reno looks slightly taken aback. "You're asking me?" I nod. "Uh, well... It's a personal choice, Raine. You've gotta live with it... But in my opinion, I'm not sure it was a good idea for the President to ask for you so early..."

"Rufus Shinra?" I scowl. "Hmph. Well..." I think in silence for a while longer. Reno leans against the wall, looking at the ceiling. I appreciate his efforts to not distract me, but I'm still not sure what I want to do. I run through everything in my head: everything I know about Shinra and the Turks (which isn't a lot), my life in the Slums so far, and the possible pros and cons to being a Turk. After about five minutes, I sigh and look at Reno. "Okay, I've made my decision."

He just nods silently and opens the door, holding it for me as I go through. Tseng and Rude turn to stare at me as I enter, and I look back at them defiantly.

"Have you made your decision Raine?" Tseng asks quietly.

"Yeah," I say after a short hesitation. I take a deep breath. "Okay. I'll do it. On one condition," I say quickly as Tseng smiles. He pauses, eyeing me warily. I can tell he's expecting something extravagant, but I raise and eyebrow and say, "there is _no_ freakin' _way_ I'm wearin' a tie."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go, first chappie done. Reviews make me happy, and make my work better. Just sayin'.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks very much to my one and only reviewer _muertz _for, ah, reviewing the first chapter ^ ^ **

**Warnings for the fic: language (of course, Reno comes with his own warning...as does my Raine :D), smut (^_^) and violence.**

**Warnings for this chapter: rather excitable and girly Elena and moody, awkward Raine. And Reno. Bit slow, but it will get better.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters apart from Raine...God knows what would happen if I did...**

* * *

><p>Tseng laughs. "Oh, that's fine. We're used to people flouting the dress code."<p>

"Hey, to me, a tie is the equivalent of a hangman's noose, yo," Reno says behind me, an obvious grin in his tone. I nod firmly, agreeing, and Tseng chuckles.

"Okay then, it's settled. Reno, take her to see Elena. She should be able to fix you up with some clothes and such," Tseng adds to me when I look wary. "And I think you'll like her."

"Hmph," I say non-committally. At the mention of clothes, I suddenly feel self concious of my sorry state. My dark hair is messy and tangled, grown down to my waist, and I'm wearing torn and dirty clothes. I probably look like I've been dragged through a sewer. Tseng notices my uncertainty and smiles.

"You can get cleaned up too."

"Uh, thanks." I clear my throat, still feeling self concious. I turn away from him and look at Reno. "So, um, lead the way?"

Reno grins. He nods to Tseng and Rude (who hadn't said a single word the entire time - I decide to make it my personal goal to get him to speak a full sentence) and starts to lead me out of the room. Tseng calls him back, and I pause just outside the door. Tseng whispers something to Reno, who raises an eyebrow and nods before following me out of the door. He closes it behind him and smiles at me.

"Alright, knowing Laney, she'll more than likely be somewhere near the labs. I swear she's like a secret mad scientist of somethi-" He stops at my questioning look. "What?"

"What did Tseng say to ya just now?"

Reno laughs. "Nothing. Just that I'm supposed to look after ya until you get the hang of things."

I scowl. "I ain't a child." Reno just grins and starts walking. I follow after him, muttering darkly under my breath. "I'm _not_ a fuckin' kid..."

"Trust me, Raine," Reno says after a while of my muttering. "Elena's probably more like a kid than you. Serious when she wants to be, but she's so unbelievably girly sometimes..." He shakes his head at some memory, chuckling to himself. "I think she'll absolutely _love _having another girl around."

"Another...? Ain't there no more girls?" I ask hesitantly. I'm not exactly the most feminine, but the idea of being surrounded by guys isn't exactly the most appealing.

"Well," Reno sounds a little uncomfortable. "Not anymore."

I can tell that he doesn't want to say anymore, and shut up. I follow him silently, trying to map out the building in my head. I groan after a few minutes. _This so ain't workin'..._

"You okay there?" Reno asks, pausing to look at me. I sigh.

"I'm gonna get lost so easily," I mutter, shoving my hands in my pockets. "How in Shiva's name d'ya find your way 'round?"

Reno laughs. "Pretty easily now I'm used to it, but like I said, I'm looking after ya so ya don't have to worry."

"That makes me feel _soooooo_ much better," I say sarcastically, grinning internally as Reno pouts. "C'mon then, lead on."

Reno laughs again, grin firmly back in place. To my surprise and slight discomfort, he slings an arm around my shoulders and remarks, "I think we're gonna get on just fine, yo" before releasing me and starting to walk again. I stand still for a moment, surprised by the contact. I hadn't had anyone touch me casually, without some sort of malicious or perverted intention for years. I'm not sure what to think or how to react, so I just settle for following mutely. Reno offers random and sometimes amusing comments every now and again, and I come tot the conclusion that he has trouble not talking. I say as much, and he laughs loudly.

"Oh yeah, it pisses the hell outta Rude, yo," he sniggers, sounding quite pleased with himself. "Tseng too. But honestly, I don't do it on purpose...much."

I half laugh quietly as he leads me to what seems to be our destination: a science lab. I'm immediately nervous and wary as I follow Reno, suspicious of everything around me, even though it just looks like harmless stuff. I'm paying so much attention to my surroundings, that I almost walk into Reno when he stops.

"Hey," I complain, scowling at him as he turns to look at me. He just grins and I suddenly notice the blond woman standing just behind him, beaming widely.

"Well, hello there!" she says brightly, moving forward. "You must be the new Turk I was told about."

"Err..."

"Well, 'Turk-in-training', I suppose," she continues, oblivious to my discomfort. "But still, another girl! I'm so pleased!"

"Yo, Laney? Tone it down a little, yeah?" Reno rubbed his ear in mock pain. "I may need to hear stuff every now and then. And also, Raine has literally just got here. Take it easy on her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the blond woman - who I gather to be Elena - says apologetically. "But I'm just excited to have a little more feminine influence around here." She glares at Reno, who just smirks back lazily.

"Okay then. Elena, this is Raine, Raine, this is Elena. Elena, Tseng wants you to help Raine out with clothes and shit, 'kay?"

Elena smiles widely and nods. "'Course."

"Cool. Shall I leave you to it then?"

"Yup." Elena takes my arm, gently but firmly too and starts leading me to another door. "Wait in here, so we know where to find you. And Reno?"

"Mm?"

"Don't blow anything up, for Gaia's sake?"

Reno grins and waves us off in a shooing motion. I am completely bewildered by Elena's actions, but I don't struggle as she leads me into another room, curiosity getting the better of me. It's a locker room, which explains what Reno was saying earlier, but also makes me even more nervous.

"Right, there is a bathroom just through there," Elena indicates a door just to the left, smiling. "So you can go and get cleaned up a bit. I'll get you some clothes, 'kay?"

"Uhh...okay." Elena stops and looks at me, and I blink. "What?"

"I've just realised how incredibly rude I'm being," she said soberly, looking quite ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"S'okay," I say indifferently. "I've met worse, believe me." Elena grins again, and I feel I've said the right thing. Not that I lied - I have met worse than Elena. I go into the bathroom, looking around hesitantly. It's only when I see the sinks and stuff that I realise just how dirty I really am. I look down at my hands, feeling suddenly self-conscious, even though I've shut the door behind me and there is no one to see my grubbiness. I immediately start towards the - _Gaia, it's like their spoilin' me - _sinks and start to wash myself off as much as possible, without completely stripping. About halfway through, I catch sight of myself in the mirror and jump violently. I haven't seen my reflection in years, and the girl in the glass looks like a total stranger. I lean forward, as if I can jump through the glass, and study my face, touching it as I do to reassure myself that it's real.

Blue-green eyes, narrowed slightly, under straight black brows, furrowed in suspicion. Pale skin, quite a thin mouth, set firmly into a frown, a straight nose. Not especially pretty. Black hair, unruly and falling in wild tangles over the face and down to the waist. Hands. Slender fingers, cracked nails. Grubby. I step back to get a better view. Thin body, maybe too thin, quite small. Hard to see much under the ill-fitting ragged clothes. This person is me.

"You done?" Elena pokes her head around the door and spots me gawking at the mirror. "Raine?"

"Uh, yeah?" I blink rapidly, jolted out of my trance. "Umm. Almost."

"Okay, give me a shout, 'kay?" Elena disappears and I am left alone with my reflection again. Slowly, I continue to rinse off as much of the grime as I can. My hair is a lost cause, so I don't bother with that. When I'm done, I call Elena in. She walks in beaming, holding an armful of clothing. "Much better, if you don't mind me saying. I've got some stuff for you here, it might be a little loose on you, but shouldn't be too bad."

I take the offered clothes and separate them out. A white shirt, a black blazer and skirt, a tie. I shake my head and throw the tie back at Elena. "No ties. That was my condition ta join. And, um, do ya not have any trousers?"

Elena grins. "We have another Reno. Yeah, I'll have a look for you." She disappears again, to return moments later with black trousers. I feel slightly uncomfortable undressing in front of her, but she insists on checking to see if it all fits. She does turn around, though, which makes me feel slightly better. The shirt is, as predicted, quite loose on me, as is the blazer. The trousers are a little loose around the waist, but the length is fine. I keep my boots, as Elena didn't give me shoes. When I'm dressed, Elena makes me turn around so she can see the entire outfit.

"It suits you," she says thoughtfully, eyeing the open collar and untucked shirt. "Surprisingly. Like Reno, the scruffy look just works. I suppose it's something to do with a rocky childhood in the Slums... oh! Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you!"

I shake my head. "Sorry, but did ya just say that Red had a 'rocky childhood'?"

"Yeah," Elena says, frowning. "It's not exactly common knowledge, but... well, it's fairly obvious when you pay attention."

I shake my head again, understanding dawning on me. _That'd explain a lot... _I'm distracted by Elena producing a hairbrush and waving it at me ominously, a smile firmly back on her face. I eye the brush warily. "I hope that ain't for me."

"Yup!"

"Shit."

Elena laughs and gesture for me to turn around. After a brief hesitation, I do so. I screw my eyes up and wait for her to start. Surprisingly, it doesn't hurt as much as I expected it to. What with the wild state my hair is in, I had expected it to feel like it was being wrenched out of my head. But apart from the occasional sharp tug, it's fairly painless. Elena spends nearly fifteen minutes taming my wild mop, seeming to have great fun doing it too. By the time she'd finished, my hair hangs even longer than it had originally.

"Hmm..." Elena muses. "I think you may need a cut. Not loads, your hair is beautiful, But the ends need trimming and it could do with some shaping..."

Still muttering to herself, she disappears again. I wait nervously, and she returns wielding scissors, and I outright panic. I haven't had my hair properly cut in ten years. The most I've had is chopping bits off if it got too long. The sight of Elena with the scissors isn't a comforting one. Probably doesn't help that I also have a major phobia of sharp objects.

"Don't look so scared," she says, rolling her eyes. "I've cut hair before. The closest I've had to your length is probably Reno's."

"Stop comparin' me to 'im," I mutter in frustration, and Elena laughs.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding sorry in the slightest as she advances with the scissors. "Now, just close your eyes and trust me."

I raise my eyebrows and narrow my eyes but comply with her request. I don't trust people as a general rule, let alone Turks, but something about Elena makes me feel more at ease. I tense up as I hear the scissors working, but Elena keeps clear of my face and ears as she cuts the hair around my face and trims the ends. I'm scared to look and see how much she has cut off, but I sneak a peek at the floor around me, feeling my face get even paler as I see an alarming amount of my hair piled around my feet.

"Uh, Elena? How much are ya cuttin' off exactly?" I ask nervously, snapping my eyes shut again as I catch a flash of the scissors out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry, I'm nearly done!" Elena says happily. I get the impression she hasn't had the chance to get girly for a while. A wry smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as I think about my lack of girliness. Elena's going get a surprise if she thinks I'm going to be her new gal-pal. "Done!"

I open my eyes and automatically reach up to my hair. There doesn't seem to be much gone apart from around my face - it's strange to be able to see without my hair in my face. Elena pushes me toward the mirror and I go to look.

"Holy fuckin' Shiva!"

I look completely different. My dark, heavy hair is now neat(ish) and frames my face rather than covers it. I'm surprised to find that I like it, and turn to Elena to say thank you, stopping when she gives me a odd look. I pause, confused.

"Uh... what?"

"Nothing," Elena says, shaking her head and smiling. "You like it?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I offer a very small smile, and Elena beams back.

"No problem. Now, let's go and find Reno."

I follow Elena hesitantly back through the lab to where Reno is sitting on the floor waiting, tapping his EMR rhythmically against the wall above his head. It lets out random sparks occasionally, which Elena picks up on pretty quick.

"_Reno_!" she scolds, making him jump and smack himself on the head with the EMR.

"Ouch, jeez, give me a little warning before screeching at me, yo," he complains, standing and glaring at Elena. "Coulda given me a heart atta- woah!" Reno's eyes widen as he catches sight of me standing awkwardly behind Elena. "You look... really different."

"Uh, yeah, I know," I say, absently running a hand through my newly cut hair. "It's weird, innit?"

Reno grins. "Nah, it suits you."

I feel my face warm slightly at the compliment. "Thanks."

"No problem." Reno looks at Elena. "Cheers for taking care of stuff Laney."

"My pleasure," Elena beams. "I'll see you around Raine!"

I watch her walk off down the corridor bemusedly, then turn to Reno. "She always like that?"

"Pretty much," Reno laughs, then his expression turns more serious. "Uh, I realised something when I was waiting for you guys... the one thing that Tseng and the President didn't sort out was accommodation for ya."

I frown. "Huh... well..." I trail off. "So what does that mean?"

Reno scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, uh, I though of one thing but... well, I wasn't sure you'd want to."

"Tell me anyways," I sigh, resigning myself to whatever was to come.

"You could stay with me."

I stare at Reno incredulously. "Eh?"

"I didn't think you'd want to," Reno laughs. "S'okay, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Wait wait wait," I hold up my hands to stop him. "You're offerin' to let me stay with ya? Like, live with ya?"

"Uh... well yes."

"Deal."

Reno looks surprised. "What?"

"So far, you're the only one 'ere who hasn't freaked the hell outta me," I point out. "And I s'pose I've gotta go somewhere. And... don't let this go to ya head but... I trust ya." I shrug. "Gaia knows why."

Reno grinned widely and, for the second time that day, threw an arm around my shoulders. This time, he properly hugs me, and I tense, not knowing what to do. After a moment, he releases me and laughs.

"Geez, you're worse than Strife when it comes to human interaction, aren't you?"

I snort - not really a laugh, but close enough to make Reno raise his eyebrows in surprise - and shrug again. "Most of the creeps in the Slums ain't after hugs, if ya get what I mean."

Reno winces sympathetically. "Ah. I see."

That makes me remember what Elena said about Reno having a bad time in the Slums too. I start to question him, but at that moment, Tseng appears out of nowhere.

"Raine, you're looking very presentable," he says, obviously lacking in the compliment department. "How are you?"

"Fine," I say non-committally. He smiles.

"Good. The President has asked to see you, if you're ready. He'd like to talk to you."

I narrow my eyes and tense automatically. Reno notices and puts a reassuring hand on my arm, muttering "s'all good" in my ear. I relax slightly, but still look at Tseng suspiciously. "What does he wanna talk 'bout?"

"Just wants to get to know the new Turk," Tseng says simply. "He likes to get to know them a bit. It's his hope that he can change your opinion of Shinra."

I roll my eyes. "Course it is... okay, whatever."

Reno clears his throat to get Tseng's attention as the Wutian man starts to turn away. "Yo, Tseng? I need to talk to you for a sec once you've taken Raine to see the President."

"Very well," Tseng nods. "I'll be back momentarily." He gestures for me to walk beside him. With a glance back at Reno, I follow him down the corridor. I don't bother to try and memorise the route this time, knowing it's hopeless. By the time we reach what I assume to be Rufus Shinra's office, I'm fairly certain I'm going to be hoplessly lost within seconds if I try to navigate the place on my own.

"Here," Tseng says, knocking on the door. He waits a moment before opening it. "In you go."

I hesitate before going into the room. I'm very wary, remembering what I'd said before about Shinra. Not that I much cared, but I was worried that it had been relayed directly to Shinra himself. That would be slightly awkward, to say the least.

"Hello Raine," says the man at the desk pleasantly. "Nice to finally meet you."

I squint at the President of Shinra. He's young. A lot younger than I expected him to be, maybe mid to late twenties. His blond hair is tied back, and he wears a white suit. He's reclining casually on his chair, and gestures for me to sit opposite him at the desk. After a brief moment of hesitation, I sit.

"Hi." I say after a moment. "Uh."

"I suppose you're wondering what exactly is going on," Shinra says, smiling easily. "I apologise for picking you up so suddenly, and so sloppily - I have to say, it wasn't how I'd planned it. But, as I'm sure Tseng has told you, it was bordering on vital that we get you out before you were... hurt."

I notice the slight hesitation over the last word and pounce. "What d'ya mean, hurt?"

"You have a lot of enemies, Raine," Shinra says, a little ruefully. "It made it hard to keep you from being assaulted, but we did our best without alerting you - or them - of our presence. I regret that we could not protect you all the time."

I'm taken aback by the open sincerity in his voice. "Urm..."

"I understand that you don't think very highly of my company," Shinra continues, smiling again. "I'm sorry to hear it."

I say nothing, trying to figure this guy out. He seems genuine, but then, he must have practised being a great liar. I'm not sure what to think, but I decide to go along with it for the time being. I shrug in answer, and Shinra sighs, obviously sensing he's not going to get a more eloquent answer from me. He goes on to outline the training that I'll be doing, and a rough idea of how long it would take. I'm not surprised to hear that it would take the best part of a year for me to complete training and be instated as a fully fledged Turk. I listen only because I know that it's important. Otherwise I'd be tuning him out. When he finally finishes, he smiles a little sadly at me.

"I really do hope you'll change your opinion of my company, Raine. I like to think of the Turks as family - since I have none. I would like to include you, but I will not force you." He pauses, as if he is going to say something else, but seems to change his mind. "You can go now. It was a pleasure meeting you."

He holds his hand out over the desk. I look at it for a long moment, then take it.

"Sure," I say, shaking his hand quickly and standing. I start towards the door where, surprise surprise, Tseng is waiting for me.

"Raine," Shinra calls as I'm about ot leave. I half turn and he nods to me. "Good luck."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh lord...writing Raine's speech is killing me. I hate using bad grammar and stuff... <strong>

**Reviews make me happy, and make my work better. Just sayin'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I WANT A MOOGLE! AND A CHOCOBO! :')**

**Warnings for the fic: language (of course, Reno comes with his own warning...as does my Raine :D), smut (^_^) and violence.**

**Warnings for this chapter: moody Raine, Reno, and a big revelation.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters apart from Raine...God knows what would happen if I did...**

**Note: set about ten months after previous chapter. Also, Reno PoV first section, Raine's for the rest :)**

* * *

><p>I'm half falling asleep on the sofa when Raine comes in. I got a rare day off, and was taking full advantage of it by being as lazy as possible. I hear her before I see her; she bangs the door on her way in and stomps unneccessarily loudly on the floor. I smirk slightly - she's been coming home like this ever since she'd started the training for Turks. As predicted, that's the first thing she says when she comes in.<p>

"Holy fuckin' Shiva, I swear I'm gonna die. They call this trainin'? It's torture!"

Raine collapses onto the sofa, groaning dramatically. I shake my head and grin. "Drama queen."

"Shut up," Raine says a little grumpily, though I know from ten months experience she's actually quite happy. When she's in a bad mood, things get thrown or broken (Or I do), and the swearing increases by about 300%. I laugh to myself and Raine shoots me a strange look. I shake my head again.

It had been an awkward relationship for the first few weeks of Raine staying with me. Neither of us had really known how to behave. After about a month, though, we just got used to each other, and now we're pretty comfortable. I take pride in the fact that she actually has conversations with me, rather than just sarcastic comments. We've gone from tentative colleagues to actual friends. It's nice, since we get along quite well. I feel like I've helped her get more social as well, since she refused to talk to anyone for a while until I talked her around. In just nine months, I've already grown quite protective of her and I try to make sure she's okay as much as I can. Elena seems to feel similarly, as she appears out of nowhere whenever Raine is starting to look uncomfortable, and scaring the crap out of me, as usual. At least Raine gets a kick out of seeing that.

I laugh a little, thinking of the strange friendship the two have going. Moody and sarcastic Raine, and girlish, excitable Elena. Polar opposites - of course they're practically best friends. I think I've seen Elena more in the past nine months than I have for the years I've been a Turk, since she keeps coming around to visit Raine. I shake my head, smiling. It was a while before I'd gotten Raine to admit she had friends. She kept insisting that Elena was just an acquaintance - a longish word for her usual vocabulary that I teased her endlessly for using. That was another thing that had changed: for a while, she had been touchy about everything. Now she was a lot more easy going.

_In some ways_, I think to myself, _she reminds me of Cloud. Barely smiles, pretty antisocial, surprisingly violent when she wants to be... _I smile ruefully, having gained that knowledge first-hand. I was pretty sure that I'd still feel that bruise on my side for years to come. At least I now knew never to tip water on her head when she's sleeping. the thought of water makes me thirsty, then hungry. I think that Raine is probably famished from training too, so I decide I'll make something to eat.

"Yo, what d'you want to eat?" I ask, standing and heading towards the kitchen.

"Little known fact; Reno of the Turks can cook," Raine says in her best Tseng voice, which is actually pretty accurate. Even Tseng gets a kick out of it. "I don't mind much."

"Okay then," I say, starting to rummage through the cupboards. I go back to my other train of thought, Thinking about Cloud Strife. The guy had all but disappeared off the face of the planet he had saved two years ago. I knew Shinra had been keeping an eye on him, since he was the only SOLDIER left and was a potential security risk, especially after what happened with AVALANCHE before. I frown a little. I never really pegged him for a bad guy - he just has some issues. But then, his best friend was shot dead by Shinra troops - who wouldn't hate them for it? It's not his fault. I'd want to kill the lot of them if it'd happened to me. But no one knew what Cloud wanted, because he never answers his phone and he never talks to anyone. I don't even think that Lockheart chick sees him much anymore.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket. I fish it out and answer it, still poking through the cupboards. "Yo."

"Reno, it's Tseng."

"Hey boss man, s'up?"

"I need both you and Raine back here ASAP." Tseng sounds unusually stern. "It's the President - he has geostigma."

"_Shiiiiiiit_," I breathe, forgetting about food completely. "When did this happen?"

"It's been there a while, but he never told us. You know what he's like."

I shake my head. "Right. We'll be there in five minutes."

"There's also another issue I need to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Hurry." Tseng hangs up and I shove my phone back in my pocket. Raine is looking at me with a frown on her face.

"Reno?"

"The President's got the 'stigma," I say quickly, making my way toward the door. "We gotta go."

Raine nods silently and follows me out of the door to my car. For once, she doesn't complain about my breaking the speed limit and just sits silently, looking very serious. I wonder why - she never really liked Rufus Shinra before._ I wonder what's changed... _I shake my head. Whatever it is, it's Raine's business. I may have a reputation for being a nosy prick, but it wasn't always true. Despite Tseng's accusations.

* * *

><p>I mull over the situation in my mind. Rufus Shinra has geostigma. It's the one disease that the Shinra company don't have a cure for. I knew that there are a lot of kids who have it, but I'd never heard of any adults with it. The Science section reckon it's something to do with the Lifestream. Personally, I just hoped they could find a cure. A lot of kids I knew in the Slums have it, and I didn't like the thought of them dying with no one to care about them. I thought of Denzel, and hoped to Gaia he didn't have it. I try to remember the name of that girl that he was friends with - <em>Marlyin? No... Marlene!<em> I hoped she didn't get it either. But there wasn't much you could do with hope in a world as broken as this one.

"Raine?"

I look at Reno as he parks the car. He's frowning slightly, looking like he's deciding something.

"Yeah?"

There's a short pause, then, "I thought you didn't like Rufus?"

Blunt and to the point - like always. "I'm not sure."

Reno just nods and we get out of the car and walk quickly to the hospital section of the building. Tseng meets us there and quickly explains what happened. I spot the President on the bed, looking rather dramatically ill. the 'stigma had spread down his arm, and I suddenly realised why he always wore long sleeves, even when it was hot. I feel a pang of guilt for having judged him so harshly at first. He'd been kinder to me than I had deserved after my outburst. I had almost begun to like him. Seeing him like this made me realise that even the most untouchable people are vulnerable. It's a sobering thought.

"Raine, I'm sorry to cut you're training short, but we're going to need the extra help if were going to make sure that no one tries to take advantage of this," Tseng is saying to me, and I jerk out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm fully instating you as a Turk," Tseng says patiently. "You've shown prowess in the training anyway, so it's a risk I'm willing to take. You will be partnered with Elena if I am unavailable, otherwise you will be with Reno and Rude. Understood?"

"Sir," I nod. Tseng smiles briefly before taking Reno aside and staring a quiet conversation. I go toward Rufus' bed cautiously.

"Hello Raine," he says, half smiling at me as I approach. "How are you?"

"I think I should be askin' that sir," I say wryly, eliciting a more solid smile from him. "You oughta tell us this stuff. Tseng gets cranky if ya don't."

"He worries too much," Rufus says with a laugh. "But it's nice to see that someone does, at least."

I shuffle uncomfortably. "The others... they all care about ya."

"I know." He smiles fondly. "As I do all of you."

I clear my throat awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. Um..."

"So, are you pleased to have the training over?" Rufus says, tactfully changing topic. I'm thankful for it.

"Most definitely. But I think it's not gonna get much easier from 'ere, is it?"

"I'm afraid not," Rufus says. "But it's not all bad."

I shrug and glance over my shoulder to where Tseng and Reno are still talking. Reno is looking at Tseng in something akin to shock, and I wonder what they're talking about. My curiosisty doesn't go unnoticed by Rufus, who asks me what I'm looking at.

"Tseng and Reno are talkin' 'bout somethin'," I tilt my head, trying to hear. "Can't tell what though." Rufus is silent, and I look at him suspiciously. "You know, don't ya?"

"I may do," he says evasively. "However, the information is not mine to disclose. You will have to ask Tseng or Reno."

"Hmph." I scowl. "Thanks for the help."

Rufus laughs softly. "You're personality is most refreshing."

"Uh... thanks?" I scratch the side of my neck and look back over at Tseng and Reno. Tseng is just leaving, and Reno is walking towards me and Rufus. He still looks a little shell-shocked, but he smiles at me and asks the President how he's doing. I find my curiosity and suspicion growing as Reno has a short conversation with Rufus, then pulls on my arm to make me follow him. I sketch an apologetic wave back at Rufus, who smiles back, and follow Reno through the building to what I had come to think of as Reno's office.

"Right, so we're gonna have to fill Rude in on the status change," he says, either choosing to ignore or not noticing my suspicious look. "He's gonna be a little ticked off that he wasn't told first, but there ya go."

"Reno, what were - "

"And I'm gonna teach you how to fly a helicopter as well," Reno says, louder than necessary, a very obvious distraction. It succeeds.

"Really? Hell yes!"

"Thought you'd like that, yo," Reno grins. "We'll get started soon, just need to write some stuff up."

I wait around for Reno to write up whatever it is he needs to write up, getting rather impatient. I'd been hinting for ages that I wanted to learn how to fly a helicopter, but I didn't think it was going to happen any time soon. So I'm very pleased that I'm going to get to learn, and I push aside the strange conversations for later. Reno finishes whatever he was doing and stands up.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>When we finally go home, Reno is unusually quiet. In contrast to the enthusiasm with which he had been teaching me the mechanincs of a helicopter, it was quite disconcerting. I'm brought back to his talk with Tseng, and my vivid imagination conjures up all sorts of strange scenarios. It isn't until I'm sprawled on the sofa and starting to fall asleep that he talks.<p>

"Hey, Raine, I need to talk to you about something..." Reno starts, not looking at me. "Tseng just told me something he discovered a little while ago and... well, it's hard to believe, but it's all proven and shit, and I even checked myself earlier and there's no mistakes so..."

"What are ya babblin' about?" I ask, frowning.

"Uh," Reno clears his throat, obviously stalling. The he takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "Raine... what's your last name?"

I blink. "Um. I think it's Sinclaire. That's what I remember anyways."

Reno closes his eyes for a moment. "Did I ever tell you what mine is?"

"No..." I'm unsure of where this is going.

"It's Sinclaire. The same as yours." Reno opens his eyes. "I'm your brother."

I gape at him incredulously. "You have gotta be kiddin' me." Reno shakes his head. "That's not right. How is that possible?"

"Well, I'm five years older than you," Reno says slowly. "And so I don't remember much. But I always did think that there was someone else there apart from my mother. I just never really figured out who. I guess it was you."

"But..." I don't know what to say. "How d'ya know this anyways?"

"All Turks have medical tests done. Including DNA testing. And..." Reno shrugs and offers a small smile. "Ours matched. I checked myself, Tseng checked twice. It's all accurate. And that makes you my little sister, yo."

I note the renewed use of his favourite word, showing he is in a better mood than a few moments ago. I take a deep breath to steady myself, the revelation of a family I never knew I had knocking the breath out of me. I already knew that the science team almost never made a mistake, so I knew Reno must be telling the truth. But it was very hard to believe. "How long has Tseng known?"

"A couple of months apparently," Reno looks annoyed. "Didn't know whether to tell us or not. I told him he was thick to even think we wouldn't wanna know."

I laugh, my shock breaking my usual unflappable composure. It's like what Reno has been saying is only just registering - I feel a little dizzy, but I mostly feel very _very_ happy. I have family - _real_ family. Something I've been wishing for for most of my life. My happiness makes me do two things I never do - I grab Reno into a hug and start crying. Reno is stunned at first, but hugs me back, smiling when I let go and wipe my face self-consciously.

I clear my throat. "Uh, sorry."

"No problem," Reno grins. "To be honest... when you think about it, hasn't everyone been saying this all along?"

I think for a moment. "Well damn."

We look at each other for a moment, then both laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks very much to my lovely reviewers so far: <em>muertz<em> and _MidnightSchemer13_ :D**

**Also, just wanna make a point: Raine is NOT a Mary Sue. She's just a fairly normal kid (well... as normal as you can be if you're Reno little sister...) and not some pretentious little twathead that dominates the story. Rant over, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bit slow starting, but it will get more exciting. Promise!**

**Warnings for the fic: language (of course, Reno comes with his own warning...as does my Raine :D), smut (^_^) and violence.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Swearing, death threats ****and the awsomeness that is Kadaj :D**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters apart from Raine...God knows what would happen if I did... also, the quote about life going on is an adaptation of Robert Frost.**

**EDITED, just so ya know :)**

* * *

><p>I sit back on the sofa. It's sinking in now, and sorta makes sense. I'd always had the strange feeling of someone else being there apart from mom, but I had just figured it was just the multitude of people in the Slums that gave me that memory. I'm pretty sure my father didn't hang around after he got my mom pregnant... I never could remember much from when I was a kid. I only remember being on my own when mom died, and having to fend for myself. I even had to give myself a name, since I wasn't old enough to remember the one I'd been given. If I had been given one. That makes me wonder...<p>

"Hey, Reno?" I sit forward. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." I think for a moment. "Well, do ya remember _anythin'_ about me at all? Like, was I ever mentioned?"

Reno frowned. "No... I mean, I think I should remember. You're only five years younger than me but... I don't. Don't remember much at all if I'm honest, yo. I just always had the feeling..."

I feel a little disappointed. "Oh."

"Why?"

"I was wonderin' if you knew my name." I shrug. "Had ta give myself one, didn't I? Never knew what I'd been called."

"How did you know your last name then?"

"Uh..." I think for a second. "Well, I remember some of the kids in the Slums referrin' to me as the Sinclaire girl. I guessed that weren't my first name."

Reno looks thoughtful. "Huh. Well, why'd you pick Raine?"

I feel my face grow warm. "Uh... I like the rain."

Reno smiled. "Awwww, how cute. You named yourself after something you like."

"Wipe that grin of ya face or I'll do it for ya," I scowl. "And anyways, what kind of name is Reno?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's your name."

"So wh- hey!"

I let myself grin, and Reno blinks, looking very surprised. "Blimey."

I shrug. "I _can_ smile, it's not like I'm physically incapable of doin' so. Unlike Cloud Strife." I snigger. "Swear to Gaia that guy never cracks a smile. Not even when I told him a joke. I thought it was pretty funny myself, but he didn't get it.

"Do you actually know him?" Reno looks surprised when I nod. "How?"

"I know that girl he hangs out with - Tifa. And Denzel." I shrug again. "Why?"

Reno looks awkward. "No particular reason..."

I look at him for a long moment. "D'ya know him then?"

"Well, yeah." Reno rolls his eyes. "He's the planet's godsdamned hero isn't he? Not to mention he's also damn near killed me on several occasions while working with an anti-Shinra group. And after that, come to think of it... in fact, I think he's determined to break every bone in my body."

"Ha, you seem to have that effect on people, don'tcha?" I think for a moment. "_Buuuut_... now that ya mention that... I do remember Denzel tellin' me about some red-headed twat that pissed Cloud off..."

"_Ouch_. That's real nice."

I smirk. "Aw, does that offend you? You _are_ a twat, brother dear." I get a smack around the head for that comment. "Oo-er. Touchy much."

"Shut up," Reno scowls at me, but I can see the underlying smile in his eyes. I settle back on the sofa, and my stomach rumbles loudly. Reno grins. "Food?"

"Food."

* * *

><p>Everything I have learnt in life I can put into three words: it goes on.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, run this by me again," I say, rubbing my forehead and leaning back against the wall. "Some psychos appeared outta nowhere and just started shootin' at ya?"<p>

Reno nods. "Yeah, pretty much."

"And Elena got shot, so Tseng went back for her..."

"Yup."

"And neither came back."

"Nope."

I swear loudly. "Not good."

A week or so after the Big Revelation, as I like to call it, and I'm standing in Reno's office while he's slouching in the chair behind the desk. Apart from the slight awkwardness, it was pretty much like it was before. Since Reno had told me, Tseng had told both Rude and Elena, who had sworn that she knew the entire time. Then there had been the mission to the Northern Crater... and now both Tseng and Elena were missing. Reno had come back in a panic, but otherwise intact. He was telling me about the guys that attacked them - apparently some sort of gang that appeared out of thin air and shot at them.

"Tell me... did ya get what ya went for?"

Reno looks evasive. "Well..."

"Dude." I raise an eyebrow. "You know I ain't gonna say a word." Reno hesitates, then nods quickly. "Right. Then let's hope to hell those psycho guys don't know that."

Reno frowns. "You and me both yo."

"What are we gonna do now?"

Reno sighs. "Well, the President's asked me to call Cloud for help. As well as the attack on Tseng and Elena, he's been contacted by Kadaj, the apparent leader of the psycho gang."

"Well shit." I shake me head. "Good luck gettin' hold of Cloud, he never answers his phone."

"May as well try," Reno says with a shrug. He stands, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Could ya go and check on the President?"

"Sure." I push myself off the wall and leave Reno's office. I'm pretty down with the layout of the building now, so I find Rufus' office quite easily. I knock twice then enter, the usual formality of the Turks. "Sir?"

"Raine, nice to see you," Rufus says from his desk. "Come in."

I walk in, closing the door behind me. I look around as I move towards the desk. "Where's Rude?"

"Taking a break," Rufus says, smiling. "With much persuasion. I may have geostigma, but I don't need a babysitter twenty-four seven."

I frown and fold my arms across my chest. "For the president of Shinra, you're not very serious about your safety and health."

He laughs. "True. I believe Tseng has pointed that out on several occasions."

"He's right." I shake my head. "With Tseng and Elena gone..."

"We will persevere," Rufus says. "I am sure they are not lost to us forever."

"How'd ya know that? Sir," I add as more of an afterthought.

"We have something Kadaj wants," Rufus says simply, a hardness to his voice I've never heard before. It's kind of weird. "I'm sure he will... question both Tseng and Elena quite thoroughly, but Turks are trained to withstand torture - as you know."

"Hmph." I shrug. "I already could mostly. The trainin' was just a re-cap. Life in the Slums ain't exactly what ya'd call easy or safe, sir."

Rufus looks at me with undisguised interest, and I shuffle uncomfortably. I'd never liked being stared at, and it hadn't got any better since I'd joined the Turks. "You're quite an intriguing young woman, Raine. I don't think I've met anyone quite like you. Even Reno... I'm used to him now. But there's always something new about you that I haven't encountered yet. It makes me rather curious to know you better. I know all the others, you see. But you I don't. I'm intrigued."

"Uh." I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. Rufus smiles apologetically, a little ruefully, I think.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to be so forward."

"S'fine." I'm a little confused. "To be honest... ever since... well, I don't think I'm as resentful of you."

"Really?" Rufus sounds genuinely surprised. "Well, that's nice to hear. Any particular reason for the change of heart?"

I hesitate, not quite knowing how to explain. "Well... I just... it's how you treat us really. Like... you seriously respect us. It's... nice. I guess." I feel my face growing hot and duck my head to hide it. Rufus laughs softly.

"Like I told you before, Raine, I view my Turks as close as my own family, since I have none left. I'm sure you understand the feeling."

I nod briefly, far too embarrassed to look my boss in the eye. I look at his hand instead and wince slightly. The geostigma looked worse against the white of Rufus' impeccable suit. It was seeing Rufus Shinra incapicated by the 'stigma that had completely changed my attitude. I'd already started to tolerate him, but seeing him so helpless... it struck a chord with me. I'd seen so many kids in the Slums suffering, so many people dying all of my life, but it never got any easier. No one deserved to have this disease, not even Rufus.

"Something the matter Raine?"

I blink, startled. "Huh? Oh-no. Nothing sir." I shake my head. "I was just thinkin'."

"Please," Rufus smiles at me. "Feel free to share your thoughts. I'd like to hear them."

"Uh, well," I hesitate for a moment. "I was just thinkin' that no one deserves to get the stigma, y'know? It's, like... unfair. There's no reason for people to be dyin'."

"Hmm." Rufus nods slowly. "You may be right... but there is at least one person who does deserve this disease."

"Who?"

"Myself."

I stare at Rufus in shock. I'd never heard him admit to anything like this. It wasn't like him to be so... sad. "I don't understand sir."

"It is fairly obvious," Rufus says. "It is my company and I that put the world in the sorry state it's in. The geostigma is my penance for such a heinous crime." He sighs. "I wish to atone for what I have done... for what Shinra has done. I think this is the planet's way of letting me do that. I would have preferred to have atoned by rebuilding our world but..."

"Sir..." I frown. "Ain't ya goin' a bit overboard?"

Rufus just shrugs. "Maybe."

"Sir-"

"Yo, boss man!" Reno bursts into the room. "We got company!"

I'd never heard Reno so panicked - my hand goes instinctively to my gun as Rude runs into the room as well, shutting and locking the door behind him. The three of us take defensive positions around the President. I don't need to ask who it is that's coming, I can make a pretty good guess. Within moments, there is an almighty crash as the door smashes inwards, and a man saunters in, casually as if he'd just opened the door normally. I say man; he looked closer to my age. I have to stop myself staring. He is possibly the most chilling, feral and elegant man I have ever seen. _The way he walks... like he's stalking something... and his eyes - fuck-in' _hell_ they're freaky._

_"_Well, what a wonderful welcome," Kadaj says with a smirk. I feel a shudder run down my spine at the sound of his voice. I do not like this man _at all_. It seems af if both Reno and Rude have the same opinion. Kadaj wanders closer, deceptively casual as he inspects the three of us carefully, his cat-like eyes assessing our defensive stances. His eyes widen slightly as his gaze falls on me. "Oh my. Employing girls to protect you, sir?"

I glare at him, deciding that I most definitely do not like this man. It was bad enough getting teased by Reno and Elena, but some psycho who didn't even know me? No way. I keep my hand on my gun, ready to whip it out at any threatening movement, and say nothing.

"I am not in the habit of employing _girls_," Rufus says a little angrily. "But I will employ capable women."

I feel a slight smile tug at the corner of my mouth but keep myself in check. I never let my eyes stray from Kadaj, tracking every tiny movement - just as he is doing to the three of us. He's close enough to touch now, not that I'd want to. Something about this man instantly repels. I hear Reno swear under his breath and tighten my hand on my gun. The tension in the air is heavy as Kadaj stops just in front of us, looking at Rufus intently. He smirks through the silver hair that covers half of his face. I don't like that I can only see part of his face, it's creepy.

"You know what I want, sir," he drawls, tilting his head to the side. "What have you done with Mother?"

I'm thrown, but I don't allow myself to show it. _Mother? Is this guy cracked?_

"I have told you before," Rufus says calmly, apparently understanding what Kadaj was refferring to. "The whereabouts of Jenova are unknown. We lost her when you and your cohorts attacked us. I'm afraid we were careless."

"Is that right?" Kadaj says, narrowing his green slitted eyes. "I _hate_ liars, sir."

"I told you," Rufus says again, starting to lose his patience. "We do not know."

Kadaj's smile flickers and fades. He glowers at the President dangerously and clenches his fists. "I'll give you one more chance, sir. Where. Is. Mother?"

Rufus swears quietly. "I am sorry Kadaj, but there is nothing more to be said."

Kadaj immediately loses his calm demeanour and hisses angrily, taking a step forward. All three of us tense, ready for anything. Kadaj glares at Rufus and reaches behind his back. Without even waiting to see what it is he's getting, I have my gun out and trained on the spot between his eyes in seconds, my finger ready on the trigger.

"Don't even think about it." I say warningly, Reno and Rude both extending their EMRs. Kadaj's cat-like eyes flick to me, and he smiles strangely, making my skin crawl.

"_Little girls_ shouldn't play with guns," he purrs, looking at me intently. I grit my teeth and his smirk widens. "In fact... little girls shouldn't be playing grown up. Why don't you just run along now, and maybe I won't kill you... just yet." The casual tone makes me shudder out of both revulsion and fear. I know exactly what he is doing, but I refuse to rise to it. If I attack him, then he has a reason to attack us. Kadaj stares at me without blinking, his smile clearly challenging. I clench my free hand into a fist, my nails biting into my palm with the effort not to retaliate with violence.

"I'm eighteen you stupid fuck," I spit, aware of Reno's warning glance. Kadaj's smile just widens in satisfaction. I can tell he's enjoying this, a small but obvious display of manipulation. Even Rude, the ever silent and impassive, is tense and twitchy. The feeling of danger that hangs around Kadaj like a mist is almost suffocating as he just stares, silently daring any of us to act. Finally he shrugs and looks away apparently losing interest.

"Whatever. Fine," he says, returning his attention to Rufus. "I'll come back another time. Hopefully you'll feel more... co-operative."

With that, he turns and leaves, shooting a mocking glance back at me. The three of us stay stock still for a long while before finally relaxing. Reno looks at me in concern and starts to open his mouth, but I ignore him and turn to glare at Rufus.

"_Jenova_?" I spit. "You've gotta be fuckin' _kidding_ me."

Rufus looks at me calmly. "I'm afraid not."

"Well fuck!" I cry angrily. "If he gets his hands on Jenova, we are in for a whole new kinda hell. I hope ya realise that."

"I do."

"Good," I huff and storm out of the broken door. I hear Reno mutter a quick apology then run after me, quickly catching up.

"Yo, what gives?"

"I swear to fuckin' Shiva if the planet ends up goin' to shit again," I fume angrily, striding down the corridor. "I will kill Rufus Shinra myself. Please tell me you got holda Cloud?"

"No luck," Reno replies, shrugging. "But I'll keep trying. Hey, will you slow down a little? I wasn't planning on running around too much today."

I sigh and slow down slightly. "I just want to go home. I've had enough."

Reno nods. By the time we get home, I'm feeling guilty for being so pissy to Rufus. I had no real reason to be, but I couldn't help it. After all Shinra have done, they're still messing around with Jenova. It just makes me angry to think about it. Reno doesn't question my mood, which I'm grateful for. I go straight to my room and flop onto the bed, lost in thought. When Reno knocks and asks if I want anything to eat, I don't answer. He opens the door and comes in, looking concerned.

"Raine, are you okay?"

"Meh." I shrug. "I dunno... just kinda pissed."

"I don't blame you." Reno smiles and musses my hair playfully, grinning when I slap his hand away. "C'mon, cheer up. I'll even let you pick a film to watch tonight."

I consider this for a moment. "Deal."

Life goes on.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks very much to my wonderful reviewers of the last chapter: <em>MidnightSchemer13, Obsidian Rush<em> :D love you guys!**

**BTW my sister thinks there should be romance between Raine and Rufus - yay or nay? I'm indifferent to either and can work with both. Up to you my lovely readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, a _yes_ vote for a little romance between Raine and Rufus, yo. _Buuuut_, it's not gonna be major, just a nice little something to keep Raine happy :)**

**Warnings for the fic: language (of course, Reno comes with his own warning...as does my Raine :D), smut (^_^) and violence.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Bit of cute stuff ^^ _aaaaand_... CLOUD STRIFE, the human chocobo! :D**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters apart from Raine...God knows what would happen if I did...**

**Note: First part, Reno. Second is Raine. Slightly over lapping sections, but it shouldn't be too confusing.**

* * *

><p>"Raine, for Gaia's sake, just go and <em>apologise<em> already!" I say, slightly irritated. Raine is sitting in mine and Rude's office, on her day off, moping. Which basically consists of her moaning to me about feeling bad, and not knowing what to do. Repeatedly. "It's not like Rufus is gonna be mad at you. And you're annoying the hell out of me."

"I dunno what to say," Raine mutters, frowning deeply. "I mean, I've never had ta apologise much. 'Till recently," she adds thoughtfully.

"Well, how about saying 'I'm sorry for having a massive go at you the other day'?" I say, cracking my neck. _Gods I'm tired. Need some R&R... when's my day off...? _ "Look, it's your day off, you shouldn't even be here today."

Raine snorts and looks at me pointedly. "Like ya'd really trust me on my own in your apartment."

"_Our_ apartment," I say, and grin when she smiles slightly. "Good point, though. But still... it's not like you to be all... mopey."

Raine scowls at me, but it's true. I've never seen Raine worry about anything this much. The closest I've seen was when I accidentally got stranded on a mission about three weeks before Rufus got the 'stigma. Elena told me that Raine had been bugging everyone to know if I was still alive. She'd cursed blue-bloody-murder at me when I finally got back (a nice 'hello' to come back to), but it was nice to know that she was worried about me, I suppose. But it's more than a little concerning that Raine is so hung up over yelling at Rufus. We've all done it at some point, usually for a good reason, and Rufus never got mad. But Raine doesn't seem to believe me, because now she's mutering to herself under her breath, eyes flicking to the door then away as she argues with herself. I lean back in my chair.

"Y'know... talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, yo," I drawl, grinning when she shoot a black look at me. "What? It's true."

"Well, that just proves I'm _definitely _related to ya," she shoots back, but a smile hovers around her mouth. Then she frowns again, pushing out her lower lip and looking _exactly _like a petulant five-year-old. "I don't know what to _doooooooo_, Reno!"

I roll my eyes at her melodramatic tone. "Ah, jeez. I swear, if you don't go _now_, I will _drag_ you up there myself, Gaia help me."

"I'd like to see you try."

I raise an eyebrow challengingly. "Is that a _dare_, little sister?"

"Yup, _big brother_," Raine smirks, folding her arms across her chest, confident I won't do anything. So she's quite surprised when I jump up and grab her wrist, forcefully dragging her out of the room. "Hey! What d'ya think you're doin'!"

"You dared me," I laugh as she tries to pull away, but we're already halfway there. I grin at her. "And I _never_ turn down a dare."

"Ass," she grumbles, giving up on trying to escape - at least, until we actually get to Rufus' office. Then she starts panicking again. "Nonononononono, I dunno what ta say!"

"Come on Rai, it's not that difficult!" I say, trying to push her towards the door. She dodges out of the way, then freezes and squints at me in confusion.

"What... what did ya just call me?"

I blink. "Uh... Rai. Sorry, just slipped out..." I shrug. "I usually give people nicknames, yo. Sorry if it offends you."

"No..." Raine looks odd, a mix between amused and happy. "No, it's... nice. No one's ever given me a nickname before."

I think about this for a moment. "Okay then... it's stays. So, Rai, get your ass in there and apologise."

"But-"

I sigh dramatically and open the door for her, shoving her in. "Do it." I shut the door before she can respond and sigh in relief. "Finally..."

"Reno." Rude appears, silently as per usual, and looking very serious. "Have you tried calling Cloud again?"

I groan. "Dude, he's not going to answer..."

"Just try." Rude walks away. I glare after him, muttering obscenities under my breath. I reluctantly fish my phone out of my pocket and walk a little ways away from the door as I dial up Seventh Heaven, ignoring Rude's instruction to call Cloud's cell. He never answers, so there's no point, but Tifa always answers.

"Strife Delivery Service, you name it we-"

"Hey Tifa," I interrupt, leaning back against the wall lazily. "I know it's annoying, but is Cloud there?"

"I'm sorry Reno," Tifa says sympathetically. "I haven't seen him in a while. Not since you last called anyways. Have you tried his cell?"

"Pfft. Like he'd answer to me of all people."

Tifa laughs. "Point taken. But... it might be a long shot, but have you tried going to Aerith's church?"

"In Sector 5?" I frown. "No. ...Why would he be there?"

"That's where he's been for the past few months."

"He _sleeps_ in that thing?" I ask, bewildered. "That must be freezing, not to mention a little creepy... well, okay. Thanks for the info Tifa. I'll call again if I have no luck, that okay?"

"Sure. I'll give him a call to see if a miracle has occurred."

"Thanks." I hang up the phone and sigh, letting my head fall back against the wall. "Damn, that man is harder to find than a needle in a bloody haystack, yo."

* * *

><p>I glare at the closed door ineffectively for a few moments before Rufus clears his throat behind me. I turn, unusually embarrassed. "Uh... hello sir."<p>

"Raine." He nods, a slight smile on his face. "What exactly was the reason for your being rather unceremoniously pushed into my office?"

It takes me a moment to catch up with what he had just said - I'm still not quite used to the way he and Tseng talk, it confuses me. I shift my weight from foot to foot nervously. "Uhm, well... I just... I'm sorry."

Rufus looks surprised. "For what?"

"For bein' such a bitch the other day - oh, sorry, sir," I catch myself, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. "I didn't mean to swear."

He waves it away with another small smile. "It's fine, I've heard a lot worse. Now, you didn't really answer my question."

"Reno made me," I shrug.

"Ah," Rufus nods understandingly. "Yes, he can be quite pushy about such things. Even to the extent of having Tseng apologise to Elena once... now that was an amusing event. Anyway, I'm glad you're here Raine, I wanted to talk to you."

"Ya did?" I'm quite surprised. "Why's that? Sir."

He gestures for me to sit. After a moment, I move to the chair in front of the desk and sit.

"Firstly, there is no need to apologise. You're reaction was completely justified. Don't interrupt," he says when I open my mouth. "I forgave you the moment you said what you did. I understand why you were so upset, so don't worry. Besides," he continues, leaning back in his chair. "It is I who should be apologising. I guessed you would react the way you did, hence why I didn't send you to retrieve Jenova's remains. It is also why I told Reno not to disclose the details of his mission with you. I had hoped that you would never have cause to find out, as I know it is a... delicate subject." He sighs heavily. "I am sorry Raine."

I'm not quite sure what to say or do, so I just sit there silently like an idiot. Finally, Rufus continues.

"And there is also another matter I would like to discuss with you. As you know, the situation with Kadaj and the other Remnants is, at the very least, worrying. We know they are looking for Jenova, but we do not yet know why exactly. We do, however have some theories."

"Like what?"

"It is possible they are trying to either ressurect Jenova or Sephiroth." Rufus frowns deeply. "Either that or they are trying to finish what Sephiroth started - by destroying the world. In my opinion, it is the former."

"The what?"

"The first one," Rufus explains, with a slight smile. "My apologies, I forget you don't quite understand what I say."

I feel my face flush with embarrassment. "S'not my fault."

"I know, I never said it was," Rufus says peaceably. "Moving on, however, there is something a little closer to home that has been worrying me since Kadaj's last visit a few days ago. Kadaj, he... seems to have taken a vested interest in you."

My eyes widen and I nearly choke. "_What_?"

"Kadaj, like the other Remnants, has only one mission: to find Jenova. It is all he wants. So it worries me greatly that not only did he address you directly, which he has never done to anyone but me, but he has asked after you since. I do not know how he thinks, but it is fairly obvious he is highly intelligent. Much like Sephiroth, unfortunately. And in more ways than one." He drags a hand down his face wearily. "As I am sure you noticed, these men are Remnants of Sephiroth's will. This makes them extraordinarily dangerous. And... I can't help but think that Kadaj may be thinking he can get to me through you."

"Why?" I ask incredulously. "I'm just another Turk."

"Ah, you see," Rufus replies, "there is a reason for my concern. Kadaj knows a lot more about all of us than I am entirely comfortable with. Elena and Tseng have been trained to withstand torture - but Kadaj is relentless and cruel to the point of pure evil. He managed to extract information about all of the Turks - including the fact that you are Reno's only living relative."

"Well fuck," I mutter, forgetting myself again. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. However, it gets worse. I am afraid I may have worsened the situation by defending you - I let too much show, and Kadaj noticed. He is clever enough to realise that by attacking _you_, he would have both myself and Reno."

"Oooookay..." I say slowly. "Reno I get. You, I don't."

Rufus smiles slightly. "I care about all of my Turks, Raine. I believe I have told you that before."

"_'Friends are the family we choose for ourselves'_," I say quietly, not realising that I had spoken aloud until Rufus questions what I said. "Oh, um, it was something Tifa said to me once."

"Quite a lovely phrase."

"Yeah..."

There is a silence, during which I fiddle with the end of my ponytail awkwardly, avoiding Rufus' eyes. This soon reminds me of Elena, so I stop and just look at my hands. Eventually, Rufus breaks the silence in the most unexpected way.

"I know this may sound out of place in the current conversation, and quite unprofessional, but I was wondering... would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

I blink rapidly, staring at Rufus as if he'd just asked me to shoot him in the head. My face grows warm. "Uh, I, um, well... sure?" I stammer, my answer sounding more like a question. Rufus laughs quietly.

"No need to look so scared. You don't have to."

"No, no," I reply more calmly, "it was just... ya just kinda surprised me is all. I... yeah, I'd... like that."

Rufus' answering smile makes me feel odd. Kind of like my stomach has butterflies in it. I clear my throat and stand. "Well, I'd, uh, better go. I'll bear in mind what ya said about Kadaj..."

"Good," Rufus nods. "Be very careful."

"I... will," I nod back, giving him a hesitant but genuine smile before I go to the door. I find Reno waiting outside, looking expectant. "What?"

"Well?" he asks. "You feel better now?"

"Oh, yeah." I nod. "Yeah, much... much better, yeah."

Reno looks at me oddly. "Are you alright Rai? You're acting all... weird. Er than usual, I mean."

I roll my eyes, avoiding looking at him directly. "Jerk. I'm fine." He narrows his eyes at me. "What? Quit glarin' at me."

"Just what exactly were you talking about in there anyways? You were in there for ages."

"We were talking about Kadaj," I reply. It's not a lie. But Reno still looks sceptically at me, obviously waiting for something else. I sigh. "And... he asked me to have dinner with him sometime."

Reno grins broadly. "Oo-er, you got a date!"

"Shut up!" I cry, scowling at him. "It's not like that!" I elbow past him, annoyed. He follows me, sniggering the entire way back to his office.

"Raine's got a date with Rufus, yo," Reno says immediately upon seeing Rude.

"Really?" Rude says, looking only mildly interested. "Hm. That's good."

"Agh, fuck ya's all. Assholes," I grumble, throwing myself into a chair. "I told ya, it ain't like that."

"Have you noticed that when you're pissy, you go back to how you used to talk?" Reno points out. I glare daggers at him, which just makes him laugh. "On a serious-ish note, it's nice, yo."

I pull a face at him. "Y'do realise he's 'bout six, maybe seven years older than me?"

Reno blinks. "Oh yeah..."

"I don't think age gaps matter," Rude says quietly. "As long as you genuinely love that person, there's nothing wrong with being older or younger. Of course, there is a limit, but... what are you staring at?"

Both me and Reno are gawping at Rude in shock. I have never heard Rude speak that much. Ever.

"Dude..." I mutter. "Y'have a voice!"

Rude shakes his head wearily. "Always the tone of surprise," he says before lapsing back into silence. Reno shrugs and stretches luxuriously, nealry falling out of his chair when his phone starts ringing.

"Shit," he mutters, grabbing the edge of his desk to keep his chair upright as he answers it. "Yo. ..._holy fucking mother of Gaia!_ ... Sorry. Right... brilliant. Healen, about an hour? Yeah, it's _really_ urgent. ...no, I swear. ... Thank you. ...I _am_ serious you idiot. ... Great. Okay... later." He hangs up with a massive grin. "We have a miracle people."

"No way," I say, eyes wide. Even Rude looks impressed. "How the hell...?"

Reno shrugs, still grinning. "You complaining? We have to go, before he changes his mind. Rude, get the President. Raine, you'll be coming too. Might help to have a familiar... friendly face around."

* * *

><p>Cloud is, as expected, moody and sullen when he arrives at Healen. I can't help but feel a little miffed that he doesn't recognise me, but I suppose I do look very different now. He has his sword slung across his back - an obvious sign of distrust. Reno glances at Rufus, slight concern on his face, but Rufus just shakes his head minutely. Reno nods and steps back to stand next to me.<p>

"What do you want?" Cloud asks suspiciously, scowling. "I've had Tifa calling me saying you need to talk to me, I've had Reno calling me... what is it?"

"Cloud, we need your assistance," Rufus says.

"Not interested." Cloud's reply is instant and blunt. "Right now, all I want to know is why the fuck I was attacked by three guys out in the plains today. I have a feeling that you would know."

Rufus looks dismayed. "Well, this complicates things... Look, I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet a lot, Cloud. I don't expect you to be happy about what I'm going to tell you. All I ask is that you hear us out. It is your decision as to whether you choose to help or not."

Cloud frowns slightly but says nothing. Rufus explains the situation to him, detailing the Remnants demands and his theories about their goal. I notice that he omits telling Cloud that we already have Jenova, in fact, lying and saying we found nothing at the Northern Crater. I don't say anything, though, letting Rufus fill Cloud in about everything. Cloud's face gets steadily darker and more dangerous as Rufus continues to speak. By the time he is finished, Cloud is looking about ready to kill someone. Which would probably be Rufus. I step forward a little.

"You mean that they could bring back Sephiroth?" he asks angrily. "Gods damn it, why can't you leave well enough alone!"

"It ain't our fault," I cut in, finally breaking my silence. I'm getting far to irritated by Cloud to stay silent. I hadn't realised how much of a jerk he'd gotten.

"The hell it - _Raine_?" Cloud looks utterly shocked.

"Long time no see."

"What the-? You're... a Turk?"

I shrug. "Yep. I couldn't just stay in the Slums, could I?"

"But..." Cloud looks at me, a mixture of sadness and disappointment in his eyes. I don't react, but it hurts to see him look at me like that. "Raine, I thought you hated Shinra."

"I did," I say, putting slight emphasis on the past tense. "But it ain't all bad. It ain't like we're tryin' to start all that shit again. We're... tryin' to fix things. Can ya believe that?"

Cloud looks at me silently for a long time. Reno is looking from me to Cloud and back again, frowning slightly. Rude is passive-faced. Rufus looks faintly amused. Finally, Cloud nods.

"Coming from you, I do believe it." He turns back to Rufus. "Fine. What do you want from me?"

"Your help in eradicating the Remnants," Rufus says calmly. I flinch slightly. It's easy to forget that the President of Shinra is about as calm about killing someone as ordering a coffee. "We thought it would be in our - and the planet's - best interests to hire a little... muscle. And, given your undeniable connection to Sephiroth... I had hoped that you would help us."

Cloud sighs. "I don't think I really have much choice. If I leave, I'd more than likely be damning the entire planet... not to mention I'd disappoint _you_, Raine. Wouldn't I?"

I meet his gaze unwaveringly. "Yup."

He nods wearily. "Fine then. But don't expect me to be happy with this. And I swear... if I find out that you've compromised the planet for your sake, or kept something from me that I need to know... I will kill you."

Rufus nods once. "Understood. We will call you if we need your assistance. Thank you, Cloud."

"Hmph." Cloud looks away, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment. "See you later Raine."

"See ya Cloud."

He nods once to Reno and Rude before leaving. Rufus sighs heavily. "That could have gone better."

"You're telling me," Reno mutters. "But it could have gone a lot worse. Thanks Rai."

"No problem," I say, shrugging.

"Rude, come with me," Rufus says. "We need to start getting back. Reno, get Raine home. It _is_ your day off," he adds with a smile when I start protesting. I pull a face.

"Merghh," I grumble as Rufus follows Rude out. "Damn, Cloud has turned into such a moody bastard."

"Is there some sort of... thing between you guys?" Reno asks, trying and failing to sound casual. I frown.

"No. Why?"

"It just seemed like it a bit." He shrugs. "Just wondering. Let's go then, hmm?"

I try to be honest as much as possible. But sometimes, I just don't have the heart to be as blunt as I normally am. I look at Reno a little despairingly as we make our way to Reno's car. Even though he tries to hide it, I can see it on his face. And I've known for quite a while. It's probably a little cruel of me not to try to dissuade my brother from it, but if he honestly has it bad for Cloud, who am I to stop him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will be leaving this for a little while to get out a long overdue chapter for another fic. Hope that isn't too inconvenient for you :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. Naughty me, I still haven't updated my other one... nor have I slept for the past three/four days, due to a horrid cold...  
>Now, this is a bit of a silly chapter, but it is necessary to get Reno and Cloud's relationship into motion, 'kay? So don't hate me, please ^^<strong>

**Warnings for the fic: language (of course, Reno comes with his own warning...as does my Raine :D), smut (^_^) and violence.**

**Warnings for this chapter: silliness, bit of angst, hints of romance**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters apart from Raine...God knows what would happen if I did...**

**Note: there is a two week time gap here between the last chapter and this one. And the sections are as follows: first part, Raine, second part, Reno. ((Also the (paraphrased) quote Raine uses is from _V for Vendetta_. I own nothing.)) And Raine's speech has improved due to increased time spent with Rufus, just in case you get confused. Still some on the Slum's slur there, but it's not as obvious.**

* * *

><p>"It's been two weeks since we last heard from them. So, remind me again why we're <em>looking<em> for these psychos?" I ask, gazing out of the helicopter window. "Not that I think we have a chance in hell of findin' 'em, but, why?"

"The President wants a location at least, so we know where they are when they're not riding his ass about Jenova," Reno replies. He grimaces slightly when I turn to look at him. "I agree though, we aren't gonna find them. Even if we did, those shit-heads are bulletproof. We don't stand a chance."

I look away again, thinking. Almost absently, I say, "'_Behind this mask is an idea, and an ideas are bulletproof._'"

"Huh?"

I glance back over at Reno. "I think that's what he says... somethin' from a graphic novel I read once. One of the only books I ever read before... all this."

Reno tilts his head to one side, keeping his eyes on the controls of the helicopter. "...Huh."

I cock an eyebrow at the unusually short reply. "Wow, you're talkative today."

"Mmm."

I sigh exasperatedly. He'd been like this for the entire day, and it's starting to bug me. "Reno, what's wrong?"

He shrugs. "Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Uh, maybe because that sentence right there was the one of the longest you've said all day?" I shake my head. "I ain't that thick, Red. Something's up, and I think I know what it is too."

He looks at me sideways, a slight smirk on his face. "Do you realise that the more time you spend with Rufus, the better your speech gets?"

I feel my face grow warm and I glare at him. "Don't change the subject."

"What subject exactly?"

"Your blatantly obvious crush on Cloud Strife." I grin widely at Reno's gobsmacked expression. "Oh, c'mon. Did ya think I hadn't noticed?"

He doesn't reply, and I can see immediately that Reno isn't going to co-operate. _Looks like I'm gonna have to resort to drastic measures… _I ponder ways of getting Reno to talk as we continue scouring Edge, Kalm and Midgar (and all the space in between) for any sign of the Remnants. Unsurprisingly, we find nothing, even after a further two hours of searching. Eventually, Reno decides that it's hopeless and starts back. I honestly don't know why Rufus even bothered to try looking for them. The chances of us finding them are zero at best. I shake my head, then shoot a sly glance at Reno. I'm going to get him to talk, if it takes the rest of the day and endless moaning. The moment we touch down, I get out of my seat before Reno has a chance to move and sit on his legs, firmly preventing him from leaving. He looks at me weirdly, and I smile, perfectly innocently.

"Right. You're goin' nowhere until you admit it."

"Admit what?" Reno says, stubbornly pretending he doesn't know what I'm talking about. Unfortunately, despite the fact that he is an excellent liar, I am also very good at telling when people are lying to me. So, really, it's a complete stalemate here. We both look at each other for a moment; me amused, him annoyed. Eventually, I realise Reno isn't going to answer me willingly.

"Reno, look," I sigh, getting up. "I know, Rufus knows – hell, even _Tifa_ knows. We ain't thick. Lucky for you, Cloud is - on these matters at least. So he doesn't know. But I swear to Gaia, if you don't at least _admit_ it, I am gonna tell him."

Reno gapes at me, standing slowly. "You wouldn't."

"Aha!" I say triumphantly. Reno curses at his slip up and glares as I grin at him. I gesture for him to continue. "So…"

"Fucksake Rai…"

"Say it…"

"Raine…"

"Say it, say it, _saaaaaaayyyyyyy_ it," I say in a sing-song voice. Reno grits his teeth and looks away, fuming. He doesn't say anything for a long while, and I get ready to start being annoying again.

"Fine," he says abruptly. "I like Strife. Okay? Happy now?"

"I was happy in the first place, idiot," I laugh. Reno frowns at me, and I smile. "Well, I've known Cloud longer than I've known you, but you're my brother. So, when one of my good friends and my brother like each other, I'll be happy. Get it?"

Reno shakes his head. "Except Cloud _doesn't_ like me. At all. In fact, he's tried to _kill_ me on more than one occasion."

"True…" I say musingly. "But you ain't exactly done much to help that, have ya?"

Reno pulls a face. "So I have no chance."

"I didn't say _that_," I reply, smiling slightly. Reno narrows his eyes at me.

"I don't like that smile, yo. That smile means trouble." He moves past me, and I let him go. "Besides, just because I'm flaming, doesn't mean he is."

"Oh please," I snort as I follow him back into the building. "He's prettier than Tifa, not ta mention his _major_ obsession with his hair... He's totally gay. Or at least bi."

Reno smirks. "Okay, fine. Say he is. I still have no chance. Like I said, he hates me."

I frown. I can't deny that Cloud doesn't exactly act nicely towards Reno… but then, he's like that with everyone who works for Shinra. Hell, he wasn't exactly nice to me the first time I met him; maybe because I'd tried to pickpocket him, but still. Cloud's just not the most friendly of people unless you know him well, and even then he can still be a moody bastard. So it might not be personal against Reno, and isn't, if what Tifa tells me is correct… which I'm pretty sure it is. I think for a moment, choosing my words carefully. I don't want to get Reno's hopes up, just for them to be dashed if I am wrong after all.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I say slowly, "not if how he acts is any clue."

"Say what?" Reno turns to look at me, frowning in confusion. I shrug.

"I still talk to Tifa sometimes… she told me Cloud acts funny whenever you're mentioned. Kinda like how _you_ act whenever Cloud is mentioned."

Embarrassment then something like hope flashes across Reno's face before he shakes his head again. "Nah."

"Reno…"

"Look, I'm not holding out for Strife when he doesn't feel the same," Reno says, seemingly unaware of how sad he sounds as he says it. "I never force myself on anyone… in _that_ way, at least," he adds with a grin in response to my scathing look and raised eyebrow. "But the point remains: it's useless."

I sigh, but don't press the point - yet. I wish Elena was here – maybe she could have backed me up on this. I wince, thinking of how badly Tseng and Elena must be hurt, if they're not dead yet. _I really hope they're okay..._

About an hour or so later, we're driving home, with orders from Rufus to continue normal duties tomorrow. Reno's quiet again, which makes me feel slightly guilty, but he soon becomes quite loud again as soon as the massive black bike comes into view outside the apartment, minus the rider. He swears as he parks, and we both almost run up to the apartment. If Cloud's _here... _that's bad. Very bad. Something bloody awful must've happened for him to turn up at our apartment and not the Shinra base. I panic slightly, countless scenarios running through my head at top speed. But the sight that greets us is the exact opposite of what I expected. Cloud is sitting outside the door with his head in his hands, but looks up when he hears us approach.

"Holy mother of fuck," Reno states, staring. I am just as surprised – Cloud is not only out in public, but he's…

"Jeez, who died?" Reno says quietly, not rudely, but seriously. The ex-SOLDIER looks as if he's just seen someone shot in front of him. His eyes look slightly red, as if he'd been crying, but I knew better than to think he had. Reno raises his voice. "Uh... Cloud? What's wrong?"

Cloud looks at him for a long moment, then at me, his mako-blue eyes infinitely sad. "It's Denzel… he has geostigma."

I feel like the wind's been knocked out of me and I stagger back a step in shock. "_No_."

Reno looks equally shocked. "Oh shit…" He looks from me to Cloud and back, not quite knowing what to do. Pulling me into a hug, he addresses Cloud, who is still sitting on the floor. "Man, I... I'm sorry, yo."

Cloud stands slowly, not responding to Reno's words. I notice that he's got the main section of his sword across his back - he obviously still doesn't trust Shinra, even if it is someone he knows. The thought makes me sad. "I just thought I should tell you, Raine. Reno… make sure she's okay."

"Hey, where exactly are you goin'?" I ask as he starts to leave. He looks at me, confused.

"I… nowhere. Back to the church, probably."

"Asshole," I snap, extracting myself from Reno's arms. "Stop runnin' and face reality Cloud! You can't just hide all the time – you have ta think about _now_, really take it in!"

"Raine—"

"Ya think you've got it so damn hard," I continue relentlessly, more angry than I've been in a long time. I stalk up to him and jab a finger in his chest to add emphasis. "Well guess what Cloud? There are _other_ people in the world apart from _you_. Why don't ya just realise that? Sure, ya don't answer the phone, but I don't see ya throwin' it away either! Gods know we've been tryin' to drum this into your bloody head for _ages_ – me, Tifa, Denzel – we care about ya, and ya just don't give a shit, do ya? You need to stop livin' in the past and let go. Get a fuckin' _life_, Cloud."

Reno is looking at me in utter shock, but I just glare at Cloud angrily, jaw clenched. He is looking down at the floor, not meeting my eyes. A long silence follows my outburst in which no one even moves. Finally, Cloud looks up at me, the infinite sadness in his eyes multiplied tenfold. His words are low, and empty of emotion, when he finally speaks.

"I have it too, Raine."

"Ohhhh _shit_," I breathe, shocked out of my anger. I blink a couple of times, my arm dropping to my side uselessly, and take a step back. "Um… well, sorry about that… but everythin' I said still stands ya know."

"I know," Cloud says heavily, looking away. "And I know you're right, I just…"

"Want to fight alone."

Both me and Cloud look at Reno, who shrugs. "I get it. You don't want to drag anyone down with you, so you try to keep them away. Trust me… I've been there. Doesn't work, yo."

Cloud looks at Reno for a moment before nodding slowly. "The plate, right?"

"Yeah."

"...Wasn't your fault."

Reno's eyes widen in surprise, and I whip my head round to look at Cloud in the same way. The ex-SOLDIER looks completely serious, no trace of sarcasm. "You didn't make that decision. And it was partly AVALANCHE's fault anyway, and I blew up a whole mako reactor as well… I'm not stupid enough to lay the blame on one person who was just following orders."

Reno blinks rapidly for a moment, completely knocked of kilter and speechless for the first time since I'd met him. "Uh…"

"I should leave," Cloud says, turning away again. He pauses, then looks at me. "I'm not running, I'm just leaving here. So don't go apeshit on me again, please Raine."

I smirk. "If I didn't know better, I'd think ya just made a joke."

His mouth twitches ever so slightly. "Bye." He turns to leave, but I catch his arm, the one that isn't covered by that odd sleeve, and he pauses, looking at me questioningly. An idea has formed in my mind, and I smile wickedly to myself. _Ohhh boy, this is gonna be fun._ I smile at Cloud.

"Stay?" I ask, shooting a sly look at Reno, who gives me a dirty look in return, knowing full well what I'm up to. "I haven't had the chance to properly talk to ya in over a year… please?"

Cloud is torn. He glances at Reno. "Uh, well…"

"_Pleeeeeaaaaaseeeee_?"

Reno sighs and rolls his eyes. "For Gaia's sake, just stay. She'll be hell if you don't, and I've had enough hell from her today."

This time, I swear I see Cloud actually smile. It's gone in a second though, and he sighs. "Okay, fine... If only to spare what little sanity your brother has."

"_Hey_!" Reno frowns at Cloud. "What's that supposed to mean, yo?"

"Exactly what I said."

"Which is?"

"Now, now, boys," I say with a wicked grin. "Let's try and get along, 'kay? For me?"

Both men look at each other and sigh dramatically. I fold my arms across my chest and raise an eyebrow challengingly. "Problem ladies?"

Reno snorts suddenly and Cloud frowns at him. Reno starts laughing in response and I look at him in utter confusion, taking it upon myself to open the door to the apartment while my brother has his laughing fit. From experience, I know he's not going to be able to do anything useful 'till he stops. It isn't until I've shut the door behind us and told Cloud to sit down that Reno finally manages to explain the reason behind his sudden outburst.

"Gods, Raine you just reminded me of when Spikey dressed as a woman!" Reno chokes out after regaining composure. Cloud looks mortified, freezing in the act of sitting down, and Reno cracks up again. "Gods, that was-"

_"Reno, shut up!"_

"Oh _man_, that was some funny shit, yo." Reno sobers immediately when Cloud draws his sword and point it at him warningly, but not with the intention of using it; I can tell by the slight raising of the blond's eyebrow that is an empty threat. Reno, however, can't tell. "Okay okay, shutting up."

I'm having trouble keeping a straight face myself. "Uhm, Cloud dressed as a chick?"

"Dress and all - okay! Sheesh," Reno backs off, hands raised in surrender as Cloud advances a few steps with the sword.

"Good Gaia Cloud, please tell me you were drunk."

Cloud stops, lowering the sword, and looks at me awkwardly. "No, actually, it was-" he clears his throat. "A disguise."

"_Dude_," I snigger.

"You actually looked like a woman too," Reno says quietly, going silent when the sword jerks warningly. I can't help the short laugh that escapes, even when Cloud glares at me.

"Sorry Cloud but... that's just too funny."

"Reno, you're an asshole," Cloud snaps, but there isn't any real venom in the words. Truth be told, Cloud looks quite amused, which gives me a boost of confidence in my plan. "How the fuck did you even find out?"

"Tifa told me."

"Perfect." Cloud groans, sheathing his sword again. "Her personal payback, I think. Brilliant. Raine, stop laughing!"

"Ahaha, cheer up chocobo head, it could be worse - _what_ Reno?"

"Did you just call him 'chocobo head'?" Reno asks, looking vaguely impressed. "Hey, how come she can get away with it?"

"Raine doesn't piss me off," Cloud replies bluntly. His mouth twitches. "Well... Most of the time."

"Aw, thanks Cloud," I smile sweetly before poking him in the ribs. Cloud jerks away, making an odd noise and glaring as I grin triumphantly. "_Ha_, bet you thought I didn't know, huh?"

"I am going to kill Tifa," Cloud groans as Reno sniggers, in danger of breaking out into another laughing fit. I roll my eyes, thinking to myself, _I wonder if it's some sort of reaction to close_ _proximity with Cloud that makes Reno loopier than usual..._

"Oh man, you're _ticklish_? That's brilliant," Reno laughs, not even flinching at the death glare he gets from Cloud. "That has seriously just made my day. Cloud Strife is ticklish... oh wow..."

"Reno, if it wasn't for the fact you're Raine's brother... I swear I'd have beaten you to unconsciousness by now."

"Ooooh, touchy," I laugh, poking Cloud again. He jerks away and steps back, eyeing me suspiciously. I just smile and move toward the kitchen. "Want some coffee or somethin'? It's all I'm allowed to make. Reno doesn't trust me not to blow up the place."

"With good reason," Reno mutters. I just grin at him and wander off, leaving them to their own devices. It's a gamble, but I'm hoping it'll pay off. Although, I'm also hoping that I don't walk back in and find them snogging each other...

* * *

><p>I watch Raine disappear into the kitchen, silently cursing her. She's such a devious woman for being so small, and I'm pretty sure that this is just the tip of the iceberg. If I know one thing about Raine, it's that she rarely gives up when she wants something. I glance at Cloud awkwardly and motion toward the sofa.<p>

"Uh, sit down if you like."

Cloud looks at me impassively, not moving. "I'll be right back."

I frown as he starts to leave. "Where are you going?"

"To put my sword back," Cloud replies, as if it were obvious. "Unless you'd prefer me to just hit you with it. Trust me, I'm tempted. You're annoying enough."

I raise an eyebrow. "Feel free. I could do with some combat training - Rai manages to punch me far too often for my liking."

Cloud pauses as he opens the door and turns his head to look at me, a smile threatening on his lips. "Huh. Maybe another time. I'll be right back - make sure Raine doesn't get mad."

"Sure," I nod as he leaves. I flop down onto the sofa and sigh. I know what Raine's trying to do, and I love her for trying, but I honestly have no illusions. The chances of Cloud actually returning my feelings are zero, even if he is bent. But, still, Raine's young. She's not had enough experience yet. I shake my head and run a hand through my hair absently, pulling the hair band out and finger combing it.

"And you say I'm the one who looks like a woman."

"Holy fucking Shiva, Cloud," I yelp, half jumping out of my skin, turning to glare at the half-smirking blond leaning against the door frame. "Don't fucking do that! You scared the shit out of me!"

"So I gathered by the amount of swearing," Cloud replies. He nods toward the kitchen. "How long does it take her to make coffee?"

"It depends on how long it takes her to figure out if the kettle is plugged in or not."

Cloud raises an eyebrow. "You are joking."

"Unfortunately not," I say, grinning. "Which is why I don't let her in there very much."

Cloud ponders this for a moment before nodding. He moves to sit on the other end of the sofa, and I am suddenly aware of the fact that this is the first time I've ever seen him without his swords or a look of utter hatred on his face. It's odd, but nice. Makes me wish I could see that more often.

_Bad train of thought right there,_ I think, irritated at myself. _We don't want to go there._ I shake my head slightly and tie my hair back up. Cloud makes an odd noise that sounds suspiciously like a laugh, and I look at him, eyebrows raised.

"How can you stand having your hair that long?" he asks, looking genuinely curious. I'm a little taken aback - it's the last thing I'd expected him to ask me, and I'm not sure how to respond.

"Uh, I dunno... used to it, I guess." I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly and shrug. "Can't really remember why I let it grow in the first place. I know Laney likes it, gives her something to amuse herself if I get on her nerves..." I trail off, frowning. There's still been no contact from Tseng or Elena, and I'm starting to think the worst, despite Rufus' belief that they're still alive. Kadaj would have said if he'd killed them, but he's not mentioned them at all...

"Well, it suits you, I guess," Cloud says after a moment, throwing me slightly. "But I could never deal with it."

"Heh, well your practically defies gravity - that'd be a sight to see," I laugh. Cloud's lips twitch into a small, but definitely there smile, and I feel a small surge of happiness at accomplishing a near impossible task. At that moment, Raine comes in with a disgruntled look on her face.

"You unplugged it again, didn't you." I grin and she punches my arm hard. "Dickhead. You don't get one now."

"It's taken you nearly ten minutes to figure that out?" Cloud asks incredulously. He looks at me when Raine glares dangerously and we both start laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>This may or may not get longer later on. Depends on my mood.<strong>

**The quotation from_ V for Vendetta_ has relevance later in the fic, so don't forget it! And also, the thing with the kettle has been done to me on several occasions -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aw man, inspiration is just lacking so much right now... I'm trying! I've been watching the Resident Evil films over and over again on my PSP... Alice is so badass, she's my hero(ine) xD**

**Warnings for the fic: language (of course, Reno comes with his own warning...as does my Raine :D), smut (^_^) and violence.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Kidnapping, language and violence, a dash of romance and angst , Yazoo, Loz and some more Kadaj and voila - another chapter! :D**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters apart from Raine...God knows what would happen if I did...**

**Note: (though I'm sure you get it by now :P) first part Raine, second Reno, last Raine**

* * *

><p>I watch the two of them laugh, looking at Cloud with some surprise, sighing in irritation. I don't know whether to be happy that the two morons are getting along, or annoyed that I've been made a fool out of. I settle for a bit of both, and sit down on the sofa. I notice Cloud has no longer got his sword(s) with him. For that, I'm thankful. Even Turk training hasn't cured my fear of sharp, lethal objects. I scowl at Reno, not really that mad, but just to annoy him. "Right then, Reno, you can make the damn coffee. I wanna talk to Cloud anyways." Reno gives me a suspicious look before standing and going into the kitchen. I turn to Cloud and grin at him, pulling my legs up onto the sofa. Time to start my grand plan. "Heyyyyyy, Cloud."<p>

Cloud raises an eyebrow, seeing that all is not as it seems. "Why do I get the feeling you made me stay for a whole other reason than catching up?"

"_Made_ you?" I put a hand to my heart in mock offence, still grinning. "I never _made_ you! I _asked_ ya, and, being the wonderful friend y'are, you agreed."

"I agreed to save Reno a very bad headache."

I grin wider, leaning forward. "Why would you care though?"

Cloud narrows his eyes. "Exactly what have you been talking to Tifa about, concerning me?"

"It's not just Tifa. There's the little Wutainese ninja, Yuffie, when she comes looking for materia," I put on an innocent face as Cloud's expression get steadily more irritated. "And Denzel, and even occasionally the big guy with the gun for a hand, what's his name? Oh, yeah, Barret..."

"Raine, whatever you've heard-" Cloud stops and shakes his head. "Never mind. That doesn't answer my question."

I grin and lean back on the sofa. "Looks like you already know what, huh? Well, Cloud, I have somethin' to ask ya, and I want an honest answer. Quickly too, b'fore Reno finishes the coffee."

Cloud looks at me in vague annoyance. "Why bother asking if you know the answer, Raine?"

"'Cause I wanna hear it from you," I reply, more seriously. "Since you know the question, what's your answer?"

"Raine, I-"

"Yo, Rai, we have no milk left," Reno says, coming in from the kitchen. He stops at the door way, looking from me to Cloud and back. "Uh, did I interrupt something?"

"Nope," I say cheerfully, giving Cloud a meaningful look. "Just having a chat."

"Right... well, could you go and get some more milk?" Reno asks, clearly not buying into my excuse. "The, uh, cashier won't let me in the shop anymore..."

I drop the grin and glare at Reno. "I _told_ ya they'd throw ya out if ya used the EMR in there again, but will ya listen? _Nooooo_."

"Quit complaining, yo, or your plan goes up in smoke," Reno says, raising an eyebrow at me. I scowl at him and Cloud looks confused.

"Plan?"

"She was planning something for her birthday next week," Reno lies smoothly, raising the other eyebrow as he silently conveys 'play along'. "But since she won't tell me what she's up to, I won't let her do anything. But if you go and get milk like a good little sister, I'll... play along. Okay?"

I glare at Reno for a moment longer. At least this means he'll try and go with it, but I don't like being sent out in the middle of my plans. I smile sweetly and hold out a hand. "Up yours Reno. Give me the gil, then." Cloud looks in danger of laughing again, so I give him a smack upside the head. "Don't laugh too much, Cloud, you might hurt yourself."

"It's your birthday next week?" he replies with some confusion as Reno hands me the money. "I thought you didn't know when your birthday was?"

"Tseng found out for me," I reply, somewhat subdued now. I had gotten to kind of like the man before he got abducted, and any mention of either him or Elena still got me worried, despite both Rufus' and Reno's assurances that they're okay. "Well, I'll be back in ten - I do not trust you two alone here for too long. If either one of you is dead before I get back, I will kill you both. Got it?"

Cloud blinks while Reno gives me a vaguely sarcastic two finger salute and waves me out the door with a smirk. I narrow my eyes, wondering exactly what he's up to, but I go anyway. Again, I hope that I don't come back to find anything that will scar me for life. I decide I can deal with kissing. _Just as long as I never, ever, see either of them naked... Nuh uh, can't handle _that_. _I amble down the stairs and out the door, kicking a can along that lies in the street as I go. _I had no idea Reno could be so bossy,_ I think to myself. _Full of surprises, lanky git. _I give the can an unnecessarily hard kick, sending it spinning down the street. I look around with a frown, slowing to a stop. There are usually quite a few people around, especially at this time of day, but today there's hardly anyone. The few scattered civilians don't even look in my direction, despite the noise of the can clattering across the pavement. I begin to get a creeping feeling between my shoulder blades, and my hands goes for my gun, only to encounter empty air. I've left it at home.

_Shit_.

I look around again, eyes narrowed and all senses alert for any sign of danger. I don't see anything suspicious apart from the lack of people. I start walking again, keeping my eyes peeled for anything. I barely get three steps before I hear an unpleasant laugh behind me. I spin around to find myself face to face with who I assume to be the other two Remnants. One is huge, bigger than Rude, with short silver hair and some weird, dangerous looking weapon on his left arm, which he raises for me to see, as if showing off. The other looks like a girl at first glance, but is just a feminine looking man with long hair and a bored expression, not to mention the admittedly rather awesome gunblade pointing right between my eyes.

_Shitshitshit_. I look from one to the other, weighing up my options. If they wanted me dead, I'd be dead. Which means they want me alive - for now. The long haired one cocks his gunblade menacingly, and I make a quick decision. "Looks like it's time to see just how fast I can run," I say with a reckless grin, and sprint as fast as I can in the opposite direction, hopefully taking them by surprise. I hear a laugh as I skid around the nearest corner - and nearly slam into the bigger of the two Remnants. I look up in disbelief. "You _gotta_ be _kiddin'_ me!"

"Wanna play?" he asks with a grin, raising the arm with the weapon thing attached in invitation.

"I'll pass," I reply, diving under his arm and breaking into a run again, going as fast as my legs can carry me, a major adrenaline rush giving me a speed boost. I think desperately about where to go - if I go home, Reno and Cloud might be able to help me. But then, I don't exactly want to put either of them in danger... Then again, Cloud can definitely handle himself, and so can Reno when the occasion calls for it. I chance a glance behind me and duck sharply, narrowly missing being hit by a bullet. "Woah! Give a girl a break here!"

"Get her Yazoo!" bellows the larger one, who is following at what looks far too much like a leisurely pace for my comfort. _These guys are definitely playing with me. Well, I can play too._ I try making a sharp turn to back track to the apartment, thinking to get back-up from Cloud and Reno, but he is suddenly in my path again, forcing me to turn back. I swear colourfully, using words Reno would be proud of. Another bullet slices a white hot line across my right shoulder and I hiss in pain, but don't slow, despite the slow warmth of blood soaking my shirt. Another couple of failed attempts at turning back leads me, finally, to a dead end. And I'm too far away from anyone for any kind of help.

"Fuck shit damn hell," I mutter, skidding to a halt and looking around wildly for an escape route. I find nothing, of course. "I'm _soooo_ screwed..."

"Trapped are we?" says a creepy, high voice. I shudder involuntarily, turning to see the Remnants advancing on me leisurely. Yazoo has his gunblade aimed at me deceivingly absently, but I know he's probably very carefully aiming for the easiest way to disable me if I try and run again. I look at them defiantly, adrenaline still surging.

"What d'ya want, creeps?"

"Where's Mother?"

"No idea," I reply recklessly, grinning wildly, my eyes flicking from one Remnant to the other. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell ya. Classified info, y'know? Not to mention I don't like either of ya at all."

The gunblade twitches, and I tense, my eyes flashing to Yazoo. A mistake - as soon as my attention is diverted, the bigger one darts forward, faster than humanly possible, and punches me hard in the stomach, sending me flying backwards and knocking the breath out of me. I collapse painfully onto the ground, gasping for breath. I get to my feet, glaring at them with undisguised loathing as the big one advances again, slowly this time, and with obvious enjoyment. My vision blurs in and out of focus

"Asshole," I rasp. "Just kill me and get on with it, don't play around."

"Oh, we're not going to kill you," Yazoo drawls lazily. "We have something a bit more interesting than that planned for you, little Turk." He nods at the other Remnant, who is a few feet away from me by this point. "Loz, knock her out."

"Like hell," I growl, throwing myself out of the way as Loz goes to grab me. I stagger slightly, but keep upright as he turns to face me again. I raise my fists resolutely. "I ain't goin' down easy."

"Heh," Loz grins and goes to throw another punch. Taking advantage of his exposed torso, I duck and throw a good, hard kick to his ribs that would have most people on the ground, especially with steel cap boots. Unfortunately, It just knocks Loz back a few steps, blinking in slight surprise. Then he grins again and bends over slightly, keeping his torso more protected. In response, I go for a kick to his head. I wasn't expecting him to catch my ankle in mid-air and flip me onto the ground, so I land badly, hitting my head hard on the ground.

The next thing I know, I'm being pinned to the wall with a hand around my throat. I grab at the hand, trying to prise it loose while also trying to kick at Loz. It's a failing battle - I'm already starting to lose consciousness. To add insult to injury, Loz also give me a good hit on the head. The last thing I see before I pass out is Yazoo's satisfied smirk, and two very familiar figures approaching...

* * *

><p>It's a lot easier than I had expected, talking to Cloud. The main topic of conversation was the situation with the Remnants, but it slowly evolved into more of a laid back conversation about pretty much anything we could think of. I'm starting to think that Raine isn't as annoying as I thought she was for getting Cloud to stay. It's nice to talk to him without being in danger of being killed. Not to mention that this is probably the most relaxed I've ever seen Cloud. After a little while, I even start thinking that Raine may have a point about Cloud... Being the well mannered, subtle guy I am, I generally find an opportunity to make an innuendo in almost any conversation, and every time I have so far, Cloud has gone increasingly more red and changed the topic rather than respond sarcastically or just glare.. It's quite amusing, not to mention damn cute seeing Cloud Strife getting embarrassed.<p>

I check my watch, frowning a little. It's been twenty-five minutes since Raine left, and she's still not back. I hadn't worried too much when it had gotten to fifteen, thinking that maybe it was a new part of her plan, but now it was getting a little worrying. I decide to wait a little longer before raising concern with Cloud, but even just a minute later, I'm checking my watch again.

"Shouldn't Raine be back by now?" Cloud asks, concern in his usually expressionless face. He obviously noticed me checking the time.

"Should be, yeah," I reply, trying not to sound too panicky. I pull out my phone and call her, and my heart sinks even lower as I hear her phone ringing in the kitchen. "She's left her phone here. And her gun."

Cloud instantly becomes alert, his had going to his back. A frown crosses his face as he remembers that he removed his swords. I get the feeling he's not used to not having them, and ask him why he removed them in the first place, curiosity momentarily overcoming panic.

"Raine has a deep rooted fear of sharp objects," Cloud explains absently, getting up. "I don't blame her, not after what happened in the Slums... Anyone would be terrified... Is there anything I need to know about?" I open my mouth to ask what he is on about, and also to ask about what happened in the Slums, but he shakes his head. "Never mind. I have a feeling I know what's happened to her. I assume you never found Kadaj, so we'll have to go straight to Rufus to figure out what to do. I don't fancy our chances going after them alone."

I don't reply, but I silently agree with everything Cloud just said. The President warned us that Kadaj might come after Raine, but it had completely slipped my mind when I asked her to go out, alone. I should have made her take her gun, or at least checked her phone was on her before she left. _I'm a bloody awful brother,_ I think angrily. _I should have thought about this! And what the hell happened to her in the Slums? I know she hasn't told me everything, but surely she would have told me whatever this is? _I keep up the silent yelling as both of us leave my apartment quickly. Cloud goes straight to his bike as I head for my car, but the blond grabs my wrist.

"In the interest of getting there _fast_," he says, shoving me towards the bike. "But don't make a habit of it."

"Are you expecting to be spending more time with me, yo?" I ask, cocky despite the situation as I climb onto the bike. I hesitate for a moment, not knowing how to hold on since holding onto Cloud might be pushing it, but he kicks the bike into life and starts off with a jerk that almost knocks me straight off - so I really have no choice but to grab him round the waist. The feeling of Cloud's body pressed against mine sends my imagination into overdrive.

_Man, even in a crisis, I can't keep my thoughts clean, _I think to myself, half amused half annoyed at my dirty mind. _But damn, Cloud really keeps himself fit... focus Reno! Raine is in trouble. Focus. Do _not_ think about Cloud's absolutely fine ass... between your legs... ah, damn it. _I grin to myself. _Who am I kidding? I can find Raine, and still perv over Cloud. _

Barely a ten minute journey later, we're at Healin, where Rude and the President have been for the past few days - except now there's a couple of other people with them.

"Tseng, Elena!" I cry, practically running over to them. I refrain from hugging them, since they both look like shit, but they're alive! I freeze. If they're here then...

"Kadaj has Raine," Tseng says painfully, correctly interpreting the look on my face. He nods to Cloud, who nods back, casting a slightly concerned eye over their injuries. "He brought her in unconscious, before dropping us off here and going off again. He will have moved location by now," he says when I start questioning him. "So don't ask. But there's something else. He had a child with him, Cloud. I think you know him."

Cloud suddenly looks horrified. "Denzel?"

"I'm sorry Cloud." Tseng says, sounding genuine. "And I'm afraid Kadaj sent us with the demand that we give up Jenova's remains in return for Raine's life. We don't know what the child's purpose is, but we can assume it's not just for company. And also..." Tseng trails off, looking at me in undisguised concern. "We have a time limit. Twelve hours from when we were released."

"How long does that leave us?" I ask, swallowing past the lump in my throat.

"Eleven hours and a little change."

I look around at everyone there; Elena and Tseng looking like they've just been dragged out of a collapsed building (which is probably pretty accurate), Rude looking deadpan as ever, Cloud looking as if he is either going to faint or kill someone, Rufus looking at his own hands. I attempt bravado, "Well, this has gone to shit, hasn't it? What the fuck are we going to do now?"

* * *

><p>I wake on a hard cold floor, not for the first time in my life, but certainly the first time I've woken up with my hands cuffed behind my back. Some part of me that obviously takes after Reno makes various crude jokes out of the fact, but most of my attention is given to trying to regain full consciousness. I groan as a dull ache makes itself known in my back, shoulders and head. After a couple of failed attempts, I manage to sit myself up and squint into the gloom around me. The most I can tell is that I am in a building, and said building is definitely not in use anymore, but apart from that, I could be anywhere. I try to think of places in Midgar or Edge that I could be, but I come up blank.<p>

"Shit," I mutter as my head gives a particularly painful throb. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to push the pain away to another part of my mind. I give a hard tug on the 'cuffs, but they don't give. I silently curse the fact that living with Reno, who is almost always hungry, has made me put on enough weight that I can't slip my hands out of the damn things. The most that happens is the skin of my wrists gets very sore and adds to the pain I'm already feeling. I sigh in disgust and stop my attempts at getting free before doing myself permanent injury.

I look around me, trying to figure out what kind of building I'm in. If I can do that, I reason, then I can narrow down my location. From what I can tell in the dusty darkness, there are some broken desks and a couple of filing cabinets, empty and dented – it is some sort of office establishment. I frown, thinking hard for what feels like hours until the answer hits me with a sickening certainty. I'm in the destroyed Shinra building. Instead of being glad to have figured out where I am, a feeling of dread makes me eye the ceiling nervously. The building is mostly collapsed, I know, and it could come down any minute. Not to mention no one went anywhere near this place, in case it did go completely. No one would think to look for me here, especially after Meteorfall...

"Ah man, I am so screwed…" I groan. I'm afraid to lean against a wall, so I shuffle over a little way to lean against an overturned desk. This makes my wrists hurt, and I move forward, frowning. After a moment of thought, I smile humourlessly and test the give of the 'cuffs. _Maybe there's enough room to…_ Carefully, I manage to work my wrists under one leg, then the other, straining my already painful left shoulder but otherwise without hurting myself too much more. I lean back against the desk again and close my eyes, trying to sort out what had gotten me here.

_I remember leaving Cloud and Reno at the apartment… then the Remnants ambushed me out of nowhere… the big guy knocked me out... and... and now I'm here. _I can't think of anything else, yet I still feel like I'm missing something very important. I think absently that if it's so dark now, it must be night, which means Reno and Cloud have definitely noticed I'm gone. So, the upside to this situation is that, hopefully, they should be looking for me. Unless… _Unless Kadaj has told them not to, or he'll kill you, _says a pessimistic voice in my head. _Or he could have said you're already dead._

_He can't have said that, there's no point. He'd need something to bargain with, _I argue with myself, trying not to let the panic get too much. I think it through carefully. I'm probably here for the same reason as Tseng and Elena were… _Tseng and Elena_! I look around wildly as if hoping to catch a glimpse of one of them. I know immediately that there's no point – even if they are here, it's not likely I'd be able to find them, but I can't help hoping. Of course, I see nothing apart from the gloom. They're not here, they must be somewhere else.

_Unless… unless they're dead, _I think, uncontrollably panicking now. I shake my head violently – a bad idea. I double forward retching emptily. That bastard really wacked me hard around the head. Once I recover, I feel exhausted. I have no idea how long I've been here, or even where exactly in the building I am. I don't even know if anyone is coming back for me, enemy or otherwise. The thought that I have possibly been left here to die nearly gives me a panic attack. I breathe deeply, trying to calm myself down. _Reno wouldn't let me die. Cloud wouldn't, I'm pretty sure. And Rufus - he says Turks are like family, so he wouldn't leave me either._ I blink a couple of times, angry to find tears have built up.

"Get a grip," I mutter to myself. "You're gonna get out of this."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

I can't help it; a shiver runs through my body as I hear that voice. I've never heard such a creepy voice in my life. Kadaj steps into my line of vision, smirking at me. I swallow convulsively at the sight of his two-bladed katana. Sharp objects are bad enough, but a _two_ bladed sword?_ I'm fucked. _

"You were a lot harder to get than I expected," Kadaj says conversationally, wandering closer. "You hardly ever go out alone."

"That's because I ain't stupid," I reply, regretting it instantly when Kadaj's smirk widens dangerously. "What d'you want anyway, huh? No way to treat a lady, tying her up and dumping her in a potentially dangerous building."

"What I want, as you very well know, is Mother." Kadaj stops just a few feet in front of me, his sword held ready to strike at any movement. He leans down and looks at me with an insane grin. "And you're going to help me get her."

"Like hell I am," I retort moving away from him slightly. "I ain't helpin' you find Jenova's freakin' head - _shit_!" I gasp in pain as Kadaj slices a double white hot line across my upper arm. "That fuckin' hurt, you ass!"

"That is the point," he replies, casually flicking the blades across my face, slicing two shallow but painful lines along my cheek before I can flinch away. "After all, it would be too easy to just leave you here while your friends decide whether to accept my offer."

"Offer?" I ask, dread making my blood run cold. "What offer?"

Kadaj smirks at me. "You'll get to find out just how much you mean to them. It's your life for Mother, little Turk - and time's running out to decide."


	8. Chapter 8

****Seriously guys, I am trying to be good with updates but Avengers. That's my excuse. SO FUCKING GOOD. And I'm trying to write a Clint Barton origin story. Can't think of a title, and it's driving me insane. GAH. And I watched Hannibal Rising and Red Dragon and now I love Hannibal even more than I did and - STOP GIRL, STOP RIGHT THERE.****

****Ahem.****

**Warnings for the fic: language (of course, Reno comes with his own warning...as does my Raine :D), smut (^_^) and violence.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Torture (psychological and physical), language and violence, a dash of romance and angst (not from where you expect! Eheheheh...), psycho and downright cruel Kadaj and some risqué mentions of rape in memory - please feel free to skip that bit if it bothers you, it's the paragraph in italics.**

**Second section is Reno's PoV.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters apart from Raine...God knows what would happen if I did...**

* * *

><p>There's one thought going round my head, and that thought is <em>why don't I know any better swear words that 'shit' right now?<em> Kadaj has vanished again, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Or thought. Which leads me to the conclusion that I am probably in shock, since I am fervently wishing I knew Wutainese so I can swear in another language. Definitely not a good sign. I force myself to reassess the situation I am in. Since I have no idea how long my time limit is, or how much of it has elapsed, I have no idea whether even attempting escape is a good idea. I just hope to Ifrit that Reno and the others don't agree to whatever Kadaj has demanded of them. I would gladly die if it saves everyone else.

_Would you, though?_ says a snide voice in the back of my head. _Would you give up your life so easily? Just lie there and die?_

I shake off these thoughts, hating how that voice sounds an awful lot like Kadaj. Gods forbid he could get into my head, that would be terrifying.

I freeze. What if... _what if Kadaj _could _get into my head? We still don't know everything that the Remnants can do - and Sephiroth got into Cloud's head..._

This train of thought makes me tremble violently. The last person I want in my head is Kadaj, for several reasons. I know there are things in my past that I have deliberately forgotten and not thought about in years - and I knew the damage Kadaj could do if he unearthed those memories.

"I am not letting that creep get into my head," I mutter, pressing my bound hands to my forehead harshly, hitting it a few times. "I will _not_!"

"Let's not damage that little head of yours, hmm? We don't want you missing out on all the fun."

I'm fairly certain I pull a muscle in my neck when my head snaps up to see that Kadaj has returned silently and is watching me intently, that horrible little smirk on his face and the equally if not more horrible sword dangling deceptively casually in his hands. The cuts on my face and arm sting again, and I cringe away from the blade without even meaning to. Kadaj's smirk widens, tilting the blades so that they glint in the dim light.

"Do you like it? I do, it is quite a useful and exceptional weapon. And very... _very_ sharp."

I swallow convulsively. His voice is soft and dangerous, but an echo of memory makes it sound more aggressive and deep - a flash of remembered pain. I blink rapidly, forcing the memory back to the recesses of my mind, and manage a weak smirk of my own. "Are you, uh, compensatin' for somethin'? 'Cos, two swords in one... or are you suggestin' somethin' else?"

The sword twitches and I flinch. _Okay, maybe not a good idea to taunt Kadaj when he's holding a sharp sword... _I change tack, forcing calm on myself. "So, how long are you planning on keeping me here, hmm? Because I happen to have important plans to carry out that don't include being tied up in a pathetic attempt to regain Jenova's damn head—"

"Shut _up_," Kadaj hisses, suddenly right in front of me and I am on my feet, held up by his hand and sword at my throat, the blades pressing into the skin just enough for it to be very obvious how sharp they were. Against my will, my heart pounds and that unwanted memory strains to be seen again. My mind wants to take me back into my years in the Slums, and all it's taking is a sharp sword and a dark room. I desperately cling onto my self-control, pushing the memory back as far as I can. Kadaj is smiling evilly and his hand tightens slightly. "Scared, are we? Surely not. You're a Turk, aren't you? Turk's shouldn't be scared of anything."

I clamp down on the urge to spit at him - I have a clear idea of what that could lead to. Instead, I keep silent and just glare at him, managing to keep my mind and fear in check for now. Kadaj's smile fades; he isn't getting the reaction he wants. He makes a disgusted noise and slams my head into the wall before letting me go. I gasp in pain and slide down the wall into a heap, dazed. My vision swims as I look up into Kadaj's glowing green eyes.

"You are the pathetic one, Raine," he hisses, crouching to look me directly in the eyes. My heart falters - too close, too similar to that time... I shake my head, both to clear it and to dispel those poisonous thoughts. Kadaj is laughing. "You can deny all you like, but you cannot escape the truth. You are pathetic, clinging to others who would protect you - others who even now are putting their own interests and lives before yours. Why do you think you are still here? They don't want you, they will not save your life. You mean _nothing_ to them."

I squeeze my eyes shut, keeping in the tears that threaten to fall and shake my head roughly. "That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Kadaj grabs my hair, pulling harshly to make me look at him again. "You lie to yourself all the time, Raine. You lie to others. Why would anyone care about you? You've stolen, you've killed, you've hurt others to better yourself. Who would want you after they knew all of that? The President will not, surely, you are far too filthy and common for him. And your brother, he would be much happier without the complication of a sister in his life."

My breathing is coming in harsh gasps and tears are falling freely. He gets his other hand around my throat and squeezes, pulling harder on my hair. I can't focus enough to stop the memory anymore; it is crashing down on me, something I have tried so hard to forget, to erase from my mind.

_Rough, uncaring hands, more than one pair grabbing at me, brutal strength pushing me down, pinning me in place. I wriggle free, try to run and am grabbed by the ankle, I come crashing down on my face. Being pulled back, pinned down with more force, bruising force. I struggle and am hit in the face; I taste blood. I thrash wildly, trying desperately to escape, to stop what I know will happen if I can't get away. Jeering laughter, another hard punch in the face that breaks my nose and a knife is pressed into my throat. I lash out - it cuts, once twice, again. It rips at my clothes, tears them apart. I cry, I beg, I swear kick punch bite scream but they don't stop and it hurtssomuchandIcan'tbearitanymore_—

I scream and scream and Kadaj laughs.

* * *

><p>I pace back and forth in frustration, wanting very badly to hit something. Rufus, Tseng, Cloud and Rude are discussing various plans to get Raine back and avoid handing over Jenova, while Elena is still being tended to by medics. Which leaves me alone with my guilt and frustration.<p>

I curse under my breath and go outside, wanting to clear my head a bit. It's getting darker and it's difficult to see, but at least it's quiet. I lean against the stair railings and sigh, rubbing a hand over my face wearily. We have a little under six hours now to get Raine. With every hour, every minute, every _second_ that passes, my guilt and fear increases. I shouldn't have let her go alone. I should have made sure she had her gun and her phone. I should've offered to go with her.

"I'm a terrible brother," I mutter miserably, hanging my head. "And I can't think of anything that will get Raine out alive..."

Tseng's smooth voice floats from the half open door, calling my name, and suddenly, I have an idea. A crazy, brilliant idea that might just work. I grab my phone and dial up a number I've only ever called twice in my life.

"Hey, Vincent, I'm cashing in on that favour. How do you feel about saving a damsel in distress?"

* * *

><p>When I come around again, someone is sitting beside me, shaking my shoulder gently. I crack my eyes open, for a moment forgetting where I am and thinking I've just slept late and Reno is trying to wake me up. When I can see, I see Denzel. I bolt upright and my head spins.<p>

"Woah, be careful Raine," he says worriedly as I sway. Small hands grab my arm and help me lean back against the wall carefully. I groan and he peers into my face. "You gonna throw up?"

"Not yet, kid," I reply hoarsely after a moment. I blink hard, trying to clear my vision. "What are you doing here?"

"The guy with the silver hair brought me." Denzel brings his knees up and wraps his arms around them, leaning his chin on his knees and looking at me sadly. "I wanted to help you, but he tied me up. I had to watch, or he'd kill you."

Tears build up in my eyes. "Oh, Denz... I'm so sorry you had to watch that." I put my bound hands on his, mentally putting Kadaj through every imaginable torture I could come up with. Considering how I'd spent the last two hours, that wasn't very hard to do. Kadaj hadn't settled with bringing my worst memories back to the surface of my mind, he wanted to see how much pain he could put me through until I begged. I was proud that I hadn't been forced to, that I had held on long enough not to beg for mercy that wouldn't come. I wasn't pleased that the reason I didn't was because Kadaj had received a message from Rufus, asking to meet and discuss terms. I try to smile at Denzel. "Hey, how come you're not 'cuffed, huh?"

Denzel looks slightly scared. "He's in my head, Raine. If I try and run away, he makes me come back. But if I do what he tells me to, then he won't hurt me."

Anger boils up inside me. "How is he in your head?"

"The stigma," Denzel replies morosely, moving his fringe aside so I can see the black sheen across his forehead. His bottom lip trembles. "I'm scared, Raine."

I close my eyes briefly, then loop my arms around him, squeezing tight."It's okay Denz, I'll get us both out of here, I promise."

He hugs me back for a moment before leaning away and asking, "Raine, who did you kill?"

I sigh and take my arms away, rubbing my eyes. I'd really hoped he wouldn't ask me but I wasn't about to lie to him. "I killed someone who did very bad things to me and a lot of other girls and boys."

Denzel nods and hugs me again, this time not letting go. "Okay. When did you become a Turk?"

"About... eleven months? Give or take a week or two. Reno picked me up - you know, the red head loud mouth?"

"The one that Cloud fancies?"

I snort. "Ha, I told him everyone knew. Yeah, him. He's actually my brother."

Denzel stares at me, wide-eyed. "Really? You have a real brother?"

"Yup. 'Course, you're still my little bro, Denz," I smile, rubbing his arm. "And you'll always be my little bro, 'kay?"

Denzel smiles and ducks his head shyly. "'Kay."

We sit in silence for a long moment, just taking comfort from each other's presence. After a while, Denzel falls asleep. I smile softly, remembering old times when we used to do this in the Slums. We'd often fall asleep in the street leaning on each other, keeping each other company. The wave of nostalgia almost make me tear up but I blink the tears away and gently kiss Denzel's head. I make a silent promise to him, that I will do anything I can to get him out, even if it means I end up dead.

* * *

><p>I'm woken up by sudden cold. I jerk my eyes open to see that Denzel is gone and I am alone. I curse vibrantly, blinking the remnants of sleep from my eyes and trying to focus. My back hurts from the odd angle I've been sleeping at, and my wounds hurt too, stinging like mad. At least they've stopped bleeding, mostly, although the dried blood feels awful and stings when I stretch and pull at the cuts. Probably the most annoying thing about Kadaj's method of causing pain is that the wounds are never deep enough to be fatal, or even life threatening, but are shallow enough to hurt like hell.<p>

I hear a creepy laugh from somewhere in the gloom ahead of me. Peering into the dark, I catch a glimpse of a person. Not Kadaj, this one is slightly taller with longer hair. For a split second, I panic and think it's Sephiroth. Then I realise that the hair is only just over shoulder length and the person, now moving closer, has a gun. Yazoo. Great.

"Quit with the sneaking, I know you're there," I mutter in frustration, just wanting the pain to be over with. Because I was pretty sure that he was here to join in on what Kadaj started. Much to my surprise, however, Yazoo vanishes, just as if he'd never been there at all. I blink and frown into the gloom, trying to find him again.

Nothing.

I sigh and lean back awkwardly. I must be more tired than I thought. Just as I'm thinking that, I catch movement out of the corner of my eye and turn to see a smaller shadow, this one the size of a child.

"Denz?"

Again, I hear a short, quiet laugh and the figure vanishes. I straighten up, mind racing. I can't decide if they are actually there and just well hidden, or if I'm imagining them. My peripheral catches the bigger one, Loz before he too vanished. I snap my head around, searching desperately for a solid figure that won't disappear. I find none, just shadows and brief glimpses that vanish as soon as I try and get a closer look.

I push my self into a standing position, planning on running at the next shape to appear. I feel the cold, sharp press of a double bade on the back of my neck and whirl away, spinning to find nothing behind me but empty air. My heart is racing, panic starting to rise. Shadowed figures prowl just on the edge of my vision, sometimes the Remnants, sometimes Denzel, or Cloud, or Reno, but none that I can fix on or find seconds later. Every now and then, the cold touch of Kadaj's swords touch somewhere on my skin and vanishes again as soon as I turn. The fear of what that blade brings if it properly connects fuels the hysteria threatening to bubble over. I try desperately to ignore the shapes after a while, but that sets off whispers of my name and pleas for help that echo in my head, screams from my memories, phantom touches of long dead hands.

_It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, _I chant to myself, switching to saying it aloud when the mental mantra doesn't work. The sound of my own voice helps a little until the whispers grow louder and more insistent. I crouch on the floor, covering my ears futilely, trying to block out sounds that are resonating in my mind. I squeeze my eyes shut, flinching every time I feel something brush against me.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real..."

The next time I feel the sword, it's real. I know this because it cuts and I throw myself backwards away from it, just about managing not to scream. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are standing above me, wearing identical evil smirks.

"Play time," Loz grins, raising his fists even as Kadaj raises the sword again. I close my eyes as it comes flashing down.

At first, I think the gunshot is from Yazoo. Then I wonder why I haven't felt it hit me. This confuses me enough that I crack my eyes open. A flash of red catches my cautious gaze and much to my shock, there is someone actually _fighting_ the Remnants. And, so far, winning. I sit there and stare dumbly, unable to believe what I was seeing. I wonder if they have managed to drive me mad, and I am imagining that Vincent Valentine, a man I had met once and been ultimately freaked out and confused by, is here to possibly save me.

"Raine, move out of the way now!"

_Nope, not mad. There's not way my imaginary saviour would sound so angry. Or, well, he might, but - oh right, moving. _I roll myself out of the way as Loz went flying backwards into the wall. I'm not quite quick enough, however, and his boot catches me really heavily on the side of the head, which in turn knocks it against the floor just as hard. I gasp in pain and everything goes black. Again.

This time, when I wake up, I'm not handcuffed and I can see light filtering through my still closed eyelids. I can feel that I'm propped up against something hard. I feel a breeze as well. And a horrible throbbing on the side and back of my head that makes me groan.

"Would you like some water?"

I nod carefully without opening my eyes or moving anything else - the throbbing in my head just seemed to be getting worse. A hand filled with water is placed by my lips and I gratefully gulp it down, along with the next three that follow. Eventually, I feel better enough to open my eyes.

"Hey there Vincent. Long time no see, huh?"

Vincent raises an eyebrow. "Regretting joining Shinra yet?"

I grin. "Nope."

Vincent smiles - I think - and proceed to check the injuries I'd almost forgotten I had. I sit patiently through his examination, wincing every now and then when he presses too hard on a recent wound. I'm still feeling quite light headed, although he assures me that I don't have a concussion. As much of a relief that is, something a little more important suddenly occurs to me.

"How did you know where I was? Or that I was even missing?"

"Reno."

I nod carefully. "That's all I need to know. Wait, no, how did you find me?" Vincent just looked at me silently. "Oh, okay, fine. Silent type, huh? Makes a nice change. Reno never shuts his mouth." A pointed look. "Yeah, yeah, I got that from him too." I look around me for the first time and take in my surroundings. _Trees, lots of trees. Uh, white trees? ...glowing white - the Forgotten City! _I frown, wondering why the hell we are in the Forgotten City instead of back at Healen, or even somewhere actually in Edge. When I ask Vincent, he doesn't answer - obviously - and I'm left wondering something else as well.

"So, um, why'd you come when Reno asked?"

"I owed him a favour," Vincent replies quietly. "He's had that favour for three years now. He told me he'd save it for the most dire case that even he could blow something up to solve. He chose to use it to save his sister."

I stare at him silently, mouth gaping. "He... what?"

Vincent stands. "I need to send a message, I will be right back. Try not to move too much."

I start to protest, but he's already gone. I blink a few times, trying to get my head around the fact that Reno used up a favour to Vincent godsdamn Valentine to save _me_. From what I knew about Vincent - and that wasn't a whole lot, since Tseng is apparently the only one who knows anything about him but refuses to tell - he didn't give favours out like sweets. And I know Reno, he'd only use a favour if he desperately needed to. My eyes fill up at the thought that Reno thinks I'm important enough to use it. I've never meant anything close to that to someone, ever. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve, embarrassed even though no one is there to see me crying. I resolve even further to get Cloud and Reno together, since I know that they are blatantly mad about each other, and this has given me another very good reason to make my brother happy.

Vincent appears just as quickly and silently as he disappeared. "They are on their way. How do you feel?"

"Not bad, thanks," I reply, making no effort to move. I'm too tired at this point, emotionally and physically drained. Vincent seems to understand and just sits on the ground in front of me, checking that I'm not bleeding anywhere or about to pass out. After a while of silence, he speaks.

"Could I ask you to pass on a message?"

"Sure. To who?"

"Tseng."

I raise my eyebrows. "Tseng? Why Tseng?" Silence. "Oooookay. What's the message?"

"Do you speak Wutainese?"

"Nope."

"Then listen carefully and repeat after me."

A few minutes later, I had the message carefully memorised. I repeated it several time to myself, making sure I got it all. Vincent nodded his approval and stood, helping me to stand as well. I suddenly hear a familiar voice yelling my name.

"Raine!"

"Reno!" I cry back, stumbling forward a few steps. Vincent steadies me until I stop tripping over. I finally see Reno's bright red hair, followed by blond spikes and several others. I almost feel like crying.

"I must go. Please remember the message, it is only for Tseng to hear. I will be in contact." With that, Vincent vanished, just as Reno burst into the clearing and pretty much body slammed into me.

"OUCH, jeez Reno, calm down!" I laugh, in pain but so deliriously happy to see him that I don't care. "Gods, I'm so fucking glad to see you."

"I thought that they might've killed you," Reno says seriously, moving back but not letting go. "Good to see you're okay kid."

I grin, tears threatening again as everyone else, including Tseng and Elena, come forward to hug me -_ Tseng hugged me, momentous occasion to be noted_ - and express their relief at my general living state. I'm surprised to see Rufus here, and I hug him a little harder than necessary for reasons I have yet to look further into.

"I'm so happy to see all of you," I mumble, wiping at my eyes that started leaking traitorously at some point in the hugging. I swallow and say to Tseng, "and I have a message for you, but it's private, so I'll tell you later, okay? Right now... I just wanna go home."

"Sure thing Raine," Reno says gently as I start to sway. He picks me up, despite my protestations that I can walk fine, and carries me to the helicopters waiting a short trek away. Cloud, I notice, doesn't stray far from Reno's side the whole time. I smile at this new development, wondering if Cloud even realises that he's doing it or not. Once strapped into the chopper - Cloud sits at the front of Reno's, with me and Tseng in the back, Rude, Elena and Rufus in the other - I am about ready to fall asleep.

"Raine?"

"Mmm?" I look sleepily at Tseng. "Oh! Yeah, um Vincent told me to give you a message." I repeated the Wutainese phrase slowly, making sure I pronounce it all right. I see Tseng's face go blank with shock for about two seconds, then a brief but warm smile before his usual expression returns.

"Thank you Raine. I assume you don't know what it meant?"

"No, but... well, he seemed a bit emotional - or as emotional as that guy can get. But it's personal, so I won't ask."

Tseng nods once. "Thank you. Try to get some sleep, you look exhausted."

I happily agree and close my eyes. Within seconds, I'm asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Eheheheheheheh <strong>I AM THE BAD GUY. (Anyone understand that reference...?) **

**Bad ending, but if I'd carried on then it would have been about twice as long, and I'm not too fond of overly long chapters. So more in the next chapter! I'll try to be quicker with my updating.**

**"Don't make promises you can't keep Mr. Parker." xD The best kind, man, the best kind.**

****FYI: The scene right before Raine's rescue is based on Merlin, the TV series, where Guinevere is captured and tortured by Morgana :D****


End file.
